Already Over
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: Depressed by the loss of his mother, Troy begins pushing his friends away but Chad and Gabriella won't go without a fight. Can they help save Troy from himself? Or will his father's new found obsession break him?
1. Trailer

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**(A/N: okay guys this my trailer for 'Already Over' which is really 'Everything's Made To Be Broken' but with more angst, well at least that's how the trailer came out. lol. I decided since I'm redoing EMTBB I might as well give it a new name. So here it is. The first chapter should be out soon)**

(Already Over by Red starts playing)

_**From the author of 'Your Guardian Angel' and 'Forever, My Guardian Angel'**_

**You never go**

**You're always here (suffocating me)**

_Scene fades in to show Troy staring at his reflection_

**Under my skin**

**I cannot run away**

**Fading slowly**

_Scene shows Troy locking himself in his bathroom._

**I'd give to you**

**Letting go of me**

**Reaching as I fall**

**I know it's already over now**

_Scene shows Troy running through the rain._

**Chad:** "Troy what's going on with you?"

**Troy: **"It's nothing that you need to worry about"

He walks away from Chad

**Nothing left to lose**

**Loving you again**

**Gabriella:** "Troy?"

She opens the her balcony door and notices he's crying

**Troy: **"Gabi..."

He faints

_Scene fades out_

**I know it's already over, already over now**

_Scene shows Troy sitting against a wall, his blue eyes are darker than normal._

**My best defense, running from you**

**I can't resist, take all you want from me**

**Breaking slowly**

_Scene shows Troy cowering from his father before the door closes on the camera._

**I'd give it all to you**

**Letting go of me**

**Reaching as I fall**

**I know it's already over now**

_Scene shows Troy punching in his locker then grabbing his bruised wrist_

**Nothing left to lose**

**Loving you again**

**Gabriella:** "Troy what is it you're not telling me?"

**Troy:** "It's none of your business"

**Gabriella:** "Of course it is. I care about you."

**Troy:** "Just...back off"

**I know it's already over, already over now**

_Scene shows Troy standing, staring out at the rain._

_Scene switches to show Gabriella crying as she slides down her bedroom door_

**You're all I'm reaching for**

**It's already over**

_Scene shows Troy fighting with his father_

**All I'm reaching for**

**It's already over now**

_Scene shows Gabriella running after Troy_

**I'd give it all to you**

**I offer up my soul**

**It's already over**

_Scene shows Chad yelling at Taylor_

_Scene switches to show Gabriella dialing Troy's number_

**Already over now**

_Scene shows Troy's cell phone that reads 'Gabriella calling' but Troy turns off his phone_

**Give it all to you**

**Letting go of me**

**Troy: **Why won't you leave me alone?

**Jack Bolton:** Because you killed her. You're the reason why she's not here anymore.

Troy turns from his father, knowing what he says is true

**Reaching as I fall**

**I know it's already over now**

_**Starring Zac Efron**_

_Scene shows Troy pushing Gabriella to the ground_

**Troy:** Gabi...

She gets up and runs

**Nothing left to lose**

**Loving you again**

_**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**_

**Gabriella:** "Can't you see that I love you?"

Troy glances back at her before walking away

**I know it's already over now**

_**Corbin Bleu**_

_Scene shows Chad throwing a basketball against a wall_

**It's already over now**

_**And Bart Johnson**_

_Shows Jack grabbing Troy by the neck and throwing him to the ground._

**I know it's already over**

_Scene shows Troy wincing in pain before fading to black_

_**Already Over**_

_**By LunarEclipse360**_

**_Coming Soon._**

**(A/N: I got the chills writing this so that must mean it's going to be a good story)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this movie.**_

**(A/N: I'm releasing this now because I wanna see how people react to it. It's only the first chapter so don't expect the angst to be strong. I just wanna know if you guys like it or not and if there's anything I should change)**

_Chapter 1_

It was an early Monday morning in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Everyone was asleep, getting a nights rest in preparation for the new week. Everyone except Troy Bolton, who laid awake staring at his ceiling.

He had school in a couple of hours but he could care less. Every time he closed his eyes, images of his mother flashed before him. Nightmares of the day he lost her, plagued his mind and haunted his sleep. He hadn't slept in days, minus the nights he spent unconscious after one of his father's drinking purges.

He didn't want to see her face again. He didn't want to remember that day he lost her. Memories of her equaled heartache for him.

It felt like only five minutes that his alarm clock went off but it was really four hours. He had stayed awake for four hours, not closing his eyes for one second. He reached over and hit the snooze button before rolling out of bed. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He carefully shed his night clothes, wincing whenever his hand brushed over a bruise. To any person it would look like he'd been in a lot of fights but those bruises were from a different reason.

He climbed into the shower, letting the warm water beat down on his bruised and battered body. Every drop felt like a brick landing on his flesh. He winced, trying to ignore the pain that was now going through him. He got out minutes later and went back in his room to change.

He walked out of his house ten minutes later, knowing his father had already left. Troy didn't mind when his father left him behind. He'd rather walk then be in the same car as him. As he started towards the direction of his school, a car horn stopped him and he turned around. A blue Hyundai pulled up next to him and he smiled when he recognize the figure sitting behind the wheel.

"Need a ride?" came the voice of Gabriella Montez, one of Troy's closest friend. He nodded and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Thanks Gabi"

"No problem" she said and sped off.

The car ride was silent, as was many periods of time Troy spent in Gabriella's presence. She'd gotten used to it but it still bothered her. He'd been like this since the day his mother died and he seemed to be getting worse. She glanced over at him, the silence unnerving her. She wanted to say something but was afraid of the one-word answers that dominated his vocabulary as of late.

"So how was your weekend?" she asked, _trying_ to start up a conversation.

"Fine" there it was, the one-word answer.

"Did you do anything?"

"No"

"So you just stayed home?"

"Yea" she was getting fed up with this. She knew there was more to be said but he just refused to say it.

"Troy what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"There must something wrong if you keep giving me one-word answers"

"Nope"

"See there it is again." Troy sighed and looked at Gabriella.

"Gabi nothing's wrong seriously"

"Well then you could have said that instead of 'nothing'" Troy shook his head and turned his eyes back to the passing scenery.

Gabriella pulled up to East High and parked her car in the student parking lot. From there, she and Troy walked into the school. Gabriella still had a foreboding feeling that something was wrong with Troy, he just didn't want to say what it was. Gabriella let it go when she spotted her best friend, Taylor McKessie approaching them.

'Where's Chad?' Troy asked himself and looked around

"Hey guys."

"Hey Tay" Gabriella said and smiled

"Hey" Troy said, still looking around for his bushy haired friend. "You seen Chad?" he asked Taylor and she shook her head.

"Sorry but no. I haven't seen bush head"

"Why do you call him that?" Gabriella asked, curiously

"Cause his hair looks like a bush" Gabriella giggled and Troy turned his attention to her. Every time she giggled, laughed or smiled, his heart would beat faster than it already was.

"Well have something to do before homeroom so I'll see you two later" Gabriella said and walked away.

"Bye Gabi" Taylor said as Troy's eyes followed her down the hallway. Noticing his look of longing, Taylor walked up to him. "Why don't you just ask her out already?" she asked and he turned to her, a look of pure confusion written across his face.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me Troy. Everyone knows you have a thing for Gabriella."

"So what if they do?"

"Ask her out already"

"Why should I? She probably doesn't even feel the same way about me so there's no point in it."

"God you two are oblivious. She likes you Troy. She likes you a lot."

"Then why won't she act on it?"

"Because she, like you, is oblivious to what's right in front of her face."

"Whatever"

"Fine don't listen to me but one day both of you are going to regret holding this back. Later Troy" Taylor walked away, leaving Troy to his thoughts.

Before the accident, he was going to ask Gabriella out but now he couldn't. There was just too much going on in his life. Too much, he thought, for her to handle. Troy sighed and walked to his locker.

-

-

Free period came in a flash and Troy found himself on the roof, staring into the open. Footsteps brought him back to the present but he didn't turn around. He already knew who it was.

"Hey" Gabriella said as she walked up next to him.

"Hey" he said and turned to look at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just thought you would be practicing in the gym with your team" he looked at the ground and she cocked her head to one side. "Why aren't you down there?"

"I just don't feel like it today"

"But you love basketball"

"I did."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe it means I'm growing out of it" he kept his eyes ahead of him, refusing to look at her.

"You sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm sure"

"Troy look at me" he turned to her, his eyes connecting with hers "tell me there's nothing wrong"

"There's nothing wrong" he said and she searched his eyes for answers but Troy had grown accustomed to hiding his feelings. He wasn't as readable as he used to be. She sighed and gave up, for now she had to believe him.

"I'll believe you...for now. Just promise me one thing"

"Anything Gabi"

"Promise me that you won't let whatever's going on change you"

"I promise" she smiled and his heart skipped a beat. Their moment was ruined by the bell and the two ran back downstairs.


	3. Chapter 2

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish..._**

**(A/N: okay guys here's the deal. I switch between characters but it will only be between Troy, Gabriella, Chad and sometimes Jack but mainly Troy, Gabriella and Chad because well Troy is the main subject of this story and Gabriella and Chad are the ones that are mostly effected by Troy's change.)**

_Chapter 2_

Troy walked through the empty hallway, his head lowered and eyes focused on the ground. He had been called out of class by his father and he knew why. Troy was walking slowly, trying to buy time for when all hell would break lose once he got to his father's office.

He walked through the gym doors and went straight to the locker room. He saw his father pacing around the office and knocked on the door. Jack Bolton looked up at his son, rage written in his eyes.

"Where were you free period?"

"Nowhere" Troy said lowly, his eyes on the ground.

"Well you were supposed to be here, practicing with everyone else." Jack walked over to his son and pulled him by the hair. "Sit down" he said and pushed Troy over to the chair situated in front of his desk. Troy reluctantly sat down and waited for his father to say something. Jack continued to pace the room until he came to stop in front of Troy. He leaned against his desk and stared at his son. In the blink of an eye, Jack reached over and punched Troy in the jaw. "Next time I expect you to be here for practice." Jack stood up straight and left the room, leaving Troy to wait until the pain subsided.

Troy tried to flex his jaw but it was throbbing too much. He waited for another five minutes but the pain didn't go away, instead it increased. He gripped the arms of the chair, waiting for the pain to stop but it wouldn't. Finally after another ten minutes, the pain stopped. Troy opened his eyes and sighed. He stood up slowly and walked out of the office. His father was nowhere in sight which Troy found a blessing. He didn't want to have to deal with his father again.

Troy made his way back to class, ignoring his still throbbing jaw. He walked into class and a dozen eyes turned to him. He pretended like he didn't notice and sat down.

"Troy you okay?" asked his best friend, Chad Danforth.

"Yeah I'm fine" Troy lied and Chad turned his attention back on the teacher. Troy hated lying to his friends but he couldn't have them know about what he goes through behind close doors.

-

-

Chad walked into the cafeteria, his thoughts were still focused on the weird behavior of his best friend. He wondered why Troy hadn't shown up for free period practice and was about to ask him before he was called down to his father's office. Chad knew there was something wrong by the way Troy looked when he came back into the classroom.

Chad saw Gabriella sitting off alone and walked over to her. If anyone knew what was wrong with Troy it was her. He took a seat in front of her and she looked up from her food.

"Do you know what's wrong with Troy?" he asked

"If I did I wouldn't be just sitting here." she answered and Chad sighed.

"Something's wrong with him and I don't know what."

"What do you mean?"

"He got called out of class by his father during fifth period and when he came back, he looked like he had just been in a fight."

"You don't think that his father could be...?"

"What? No. No way. Coach may have a temper but he would never hit someone let alone his own son."

"But it could be possible."

"Not likely. I'm telling you Coach would never do that to Troy."

"I still think it can happen."

"Fine why don't we ask Troy." Chad said and stood up, noticing his best friend walking through the door. "Hey Troy" he yelled and Troy looked over at the table. Chad motioned for him to come over and he did.

"Hey what's up?" Troy asked, his eyes switching from Chad to Gabriella.

"Nothing much. Listen Troy, me and Gabriella were having a little discussion as to why you're acting weird and she has this suspicion that your father...hits you" Troy paled and turned his eyes to Gabriella. "I told her that could never happen because Coach isn't like that. Right?" Troy cleared his throat and nodded.

"Right. My dad would never do that."

"See Gabriella. I told you so" Chad said but Gabriella didn't answer. She kept her eyes on Troy, the way he answered wasn't what she expected. He noticed her eyes on him and looked somewhere else. "Why don't you have a seat? Stay a while" Chad said not noticing the tension between the two.

"Uh...sure" just as Troy sat down, Gabriella stood up

"I'll see you guys later I have to go do something" she said and the two boys looked at her

"Oh okay. Later"

"Bye Gabi" Troy watched her go before turning his attention to Chad.

"So where were you at free period?"

"On the roof with Gabi"

"Ooo" Chad said and a mischievous smile crept along his face. "Doing what?"

"Talking that's all."

"Why aren't you two a couple yet?"

"Because she doesn't feel the same way I do"

"But..."

"Just let it go Chad" Chad shut his mouth and the two sat in silence for the rest of the lunch period.

-

-

The end of the school day was soon upon the students of East High. Troy didn't want to go home but where else could he go without getting yelled at by his father. He walked up to his locker and saw Gabriella standing in front of it.

"Hey Gabi" he said as he stopped in front of her.

"Hey."

"What's up?" he asked as he opened his locker

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. We haven't really done anything together since well...you know. That day" he nodded, knowing that she was referring to the day his mother died.

"Yeah" he put the books he didn't need in his locker and closed it.

"So what do you say?"

"Well..." before he could finish his sentence his father walked up to them.

"If you want a ride Troy, I suggest you get a move on." he said then noticed Gabriella standing next to Troy.

"Afternoon Coach" she said politely and he nodded, annoyed by her presence.

"Miss Montez" he looked at Troy, who had his eyes on the floor. "I'm leaving now. You'll follow if you want a ride." he walked away and Troy followed him with his eyes before turning back to Gabriella.

"Today's not a good day to go somewhere. Maybe some other time okay?" she nodded

"O-okay" she said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Bye Gabs" he said and walked away from her.

"Bye Troy" she whispered and walked in the opposite direction. Gabriella had her heart set on hanging out with Troy. She was hoping to get the good parts of their friendship back. Parts that were lost when Troy's mother died. She was even hoping that maybe something more would come out of it. She liked Troy, a lot but didn't have the guts to say it afraid that he wouldn't like her back. 'Of course he wouldn't like me back. He could get any girl he wants. Why would he want a geek like me?' she thought and continued to her locker.

-

-

Troy ran up to his room the second he got home. The car ride with his father was silent and awkward. He and his father never had a normal conversation like a normal father and son would, not after the accident.

"Troy" Jack called just before Troy could get inside his room.

"Yeah" Troy said, unsure of what his father wanted

"Where are you going?"

"To my room"

"Wrong answer. You are going to go to the back and practice since you missed free period practice. I want you to run suicides until I say stop."

"But dad"

"Do you want me to make it until dawn?"

"No"

"Good then get your ass to the court." Troy sighed, dropping his stuff on the floor outside his room and going downstairs to the backyard.

He ran suicides until midnight without getting any dinner so he went to bed hungry. But Troy didn't really care. He hadn't really ate anything in the pass two weeks so he was use to it. The only thing he cared about was his aching legs.

He laid on his bed, knowing that this would be another night of lost sleep. His legs were throbbing and he could barely move them. The whole night he stayed in one position, trying not to cause his legs to ache again. He sighed and just stared at the ceiling, wondering what might have happened if his mother was still alive.

'My life wouldn't have taken this turn, that's what might have happened.' he thought and continued to stare off into space.


	4. Chapter 3

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from this movie...I wish I owned Troy though. He's so hot_**

**(A/N: I found the end of this chapter to be very dark in the sense of teen angst. You'll see what I mean)**

_Chapter 3_

Gabriella awoke the next morning, drowsy. She hadn't slept much last night because all she could think about was Troy. Something about him yesterday had made her feel like something wasn't right.

"Gabriella time for you to get ready for school" her mother called from downstairs and Gabriella got out of bed. She showered, dressed and went out to her car, making her way to Troy's house to see if he was there. She didn't see him walking so she thought maybe he was still home. She got out of her car and walked up to his front door. She rang the doorbell and waited but there was no answer.

"Maybe his dad drove him today" she mused and went back to her car.

Little did she know Troy was actually still home. He heard the doorbell but couldn't move to go get it. He was in too much pain to move. He reached over to grab his phone and dialed the first number he could think of.

"Hello?" came a male voice on the other end.

"Chad? It's Troy"

"Oh hey Troy. What's up?"

"I'm not feeling too good so I wanted to know if you could get my homework and stuff"

"Sure buddy. What's wrong?"

"Just a little cold that's all"

"Oh okay then I'll see you after school"

"Kay later"

"Later" Troy ended the call and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

-

-

Gabriella sat in third period not actually paying attention to the teacher. Her thoughts were on something else or rather someone else. She glanced back at the empty seat in the next row, her heart dropping.

'Where could he be?' she asked herself before turning back around.

She had been thinking about Troy the entire time. He hadn't been in homeroom so she thought he was just late but now he's not in third period. The worst was coming to mind and she tried to shake it out of her head but it just wouldn't go away.

The bell rung and she slowly gathered her things. She walked out of the classroom, her head not fully attached to the present. She accidentally ran into someone and found herself on the floor.

"Oh man I'm so sorry" she looked up and saw Jason, one of Troy's friends, standing over her. "Oh hey Gabriella"

"Hey Jason" he helped her up and she thanked him "Thanks. Have you seen Troy?"

"Actually I was about to ask you the same thing. So I'm guessing no one has seen him."

"I'm worried. It's not like him to skip school"

"Maybe Chad knows."

"Maybe. I'll ask him if I see him"

"Same. Later"

"Bye Jason" they walked in the opposite direction of the other and went to their next class.

-

-

Chad walked to the locker room, his mind still wondering why Troy didn't come to school. He knew Troy couldn't be sick since he didn't sound like he was. Chad knew something was up but didn't bother to voice it, knowing that Troy would deny that anything was wrong.

"Hey Chad" Jason greeted as Chad walked through the locker room doors.

"Hey Jase. What's up?"

"Nothing. Have you seen Troy?"

"He's out sick"

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen him all day, that's all. I was just wondering where he was. Not to mention Gabriella's worried about him." Chad nodded. He would have to go talk to Gabriella later.

"Okay team out on the court now." Jack yelled and the team went into the gym. "Chad since Troy's not here, you're in charge."

"Yes Coach." Chad quickly changed and went into the gym.

Jack watched Chad go. He had heard the whole conversation between his son's friends and knew he would have to deal with his son when he got home.

-

-

Gabriella was determined to find out where Troy was. She made it her priority to find out. She couldn't help but feel the way she did about Troy. She quickly made her way to Chad's locker after school, finding him chatting with a few guys on the basketball team.

"Chad can I talk to you?" she asked and he nodded, saying his goodbyes to his teammates. "Have you seen Troy at all today?"

"No he's out sick"

"He is?"

"Yeah he called me this morning and told me."

"Oh"

"He also wanted me to take him his homework but I have somewhere to go so can you take it to him?"

"Sure" he handed her Troy's homework and smiled.

"Thanks Gabi. I owe you one" he said and walked away from her.

Gabriella made her way to her car, putting Troy's homework in the front seat. She made her way to Troy's house, her heart pounding in her ears. She rang his doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

Troy heard the doorbell and carefully made his way down the stairs. He opened the door, expecting to find Chad but was taken aback when he saw Gabriella's smiling face.

"Hey Troy"

"Hey Gabi. What are you doing here?"

"Chad had something to do so he asked me to drop off your homework. You don't look sick."

"I'm feeling a little better. Um you wanna...come in?"

"Sure" she walked inside and went straight into his living room. The last time she had been over at Troy's was after his mother's funeral. She sat on his couch and turned to him. "What happened?" she asked when she noticed he was walking strange.

"Oh I tripped and messed up my ankle" he lied and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It hurts a little but not as much as it did yesterday." she nodded and turned around in her seat to stare at the coffee table. "So...you think you can help me with this?" he said, referring to his homework. "I'm kind of lost in math"

"Sure" she said and he opened his books.

They spent five minutes going over his homework before his father walked in. Troy heard the door slam and his heart went into a frenzy.

"Troy" his father yelled and walked into the living room. He stopped when he saw Gabriella sitting on his couch.

"H-hey dad"

"Hi Coach Bolton"

"Miss Montez. What brings you here?"

"I just dropped off Troy's homework and I was just helping him with it." Jack nodded, turning his eyes on his son.

"Um...you know what Gabs?" Troy started and Gabriella turned to him "I think I can handle the rest of this. Why don't you go home and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay." she stood up and smiled at him "later Troy"

"Bye" he said and she walked towards the door.

"See you at school Coach" she said as she passed him and he nodded. He waited until the door had closed before throwing his heavy bag at his son.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Don't you curse at me" Jack said and grabbed Troy by his shirt, pulling him to his feet. "Why weren't you at school?"

"My legs were hurting and I couldn't get up this morning"

"Oh so you can't get up to carry your ass to school but you can get up to let that slut in my house?"

"She's not a slut" Troy mumbled and his father gave him the evil eye.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Troy said, looking away from his father.

"It better have been." Jack threw him to the floor and took off his belt.

"Dad no. Please no." Jack didn't listen to his son's pleas, he couldn't hear a word he was saying. Rage was the only thing he heard and saw. He brought his belt down on his son's back over and over again until his arm began to hurt. By that time, Troy had lost all feeling in his back. He could feel his back bleeding from the numerous wounds that now adorned his back.

"Go upstairs and stay there." Troy slowly got up and made his way up to his room. He walked over to his bed-side table and went through the draw, looking for something to take the pain away.

After two minutes of looking, he finally came across what he was looking for; his box cutter. He had heard about cutting from various teen angst movies but he never actually thought of doing it, that was until his mother died and his father started becoming abusive. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing numerous healed cuts, and glided the blade across his skin before making a deep incision in his flesh. He winced in pain for a split second before closing his eyes in a euphoric way as the pain subsided. This was his way of dealing with his mother's death. This was his way of controlling his own pain and for now...this was all he had.


	5. Chapter 4

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Gabriella or anybody else associated with this movie...although I wish I did_**

**(A/N: I don't know what's going on with me but I'm typing these out like they're nothing. I already have ideas for other chapters in this story. It's like burning in my mind. I might just do this for a while and leave FMGA alone for right now. I know if I continue with FMGA while my mind is burning with this story it might not come out the way I want it to be. Don't worry I do plan on finishing FMGA just not right now)**

_Chapter 4_

Troy walked into the school building, trying to ignore the pain that was spreading across his back. He truly did not want to go to school but his father threatened him to go. Troy couldn't take another beating like yesterday's. The minute he walked up to his locker, he found himself staring into the brown eyes belonging to the only girl he ever felt so strongly about.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said cheerfully and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hey Gabi. Um about yesterday..."

"Troy it's fine. Your dad looked like he was having a bad day anyway so it was better that I left." Troy nodded, agreeing with the brunette's logic.

"Hey captain" Chad yelled and patted his best friend on the back, causing Troy to wince in pain. Gabriella gave Troy a look of concern, her eyes asking him if he was okay. Troy nodded and smiled painfully. Chad, however, didn't seem to notice his friend's look of discomfort. "Hey Gabi" he said nodding to the girl standing in front of him. Gabriella waved slightly and turned her eyes back on Troy "So Troy you're coming to practice today right?"

"Yeah" Troy replied, though knowing the only reason he was going was to avoid more confrontation by his father.

"That's great. Well I'm going to go find Zeke and remind him. See you in homeroom" Chad said and gave Troy one more pat on the back before walking away. Troy gripped his locker door, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gabriella asked, gently putting her hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a little water burn that's all"

"What happened?"

"I took a shower this morning and didn't realize that the water was too hot."

"So...it burned your back?" she asked unsure of his story

"It burned the rest of me but not as much. I turned around to get it out of my face and I stupidly forgot to actually get out."

"Oh" she still doubted his story but she couldn't say that it wasn't true since she wasn't there when it happened. "Well I hope you feel better" he smiled and she returned it with a soft smile of her own. Troy's eyes caught sight of a figure standing a ways off and he lifted them. He spotted his father standing a few feet away from them, glaring at the sight in front of him.

"Um...I just remembered I have to go do something so I'll uh see you in homeroom. Okay?"

"Okay" she walked away from him slowly, turning her head back a few times to make sure nothing was wrong. The second she was out of sight, his father walked over to him.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not. I didn't tell her anything. I just said that I burned myself."

"Good." his father started walking away and Troy sighed. "I expect to see you in practice today" his father said and continued on his way. Troy shook his head and closed his locker. He had a really bad feeling about today.

-

-

Gabriella sat in fifth period, her mind wandering as she tried to take down notes. She subconsciously doodled Troy's name across her paper, catching the attention of her two friends sitting on the sides of her.

Sharpay leaned over, her eyes trying to read what her friend had written. Reading the name scrawled across the paper, a smile graced her lips and she looked up at Taylor who was also reading the name on the paper. Taylor looked up and her eyes caught Sharpay's, her smile reflected the blonde's.

They went back to their sitting position, their smiles still present on their faces. They waited until class ended to confront their brown-haired friend.

"So Gabriella" Sharpay said as the two girls locked arms with the petite girl. "What's the deal with you and Troy?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh don't play that game with us Gabriella" Taylor said rolling her eyes. "We saw his name scribbled down on your paper." Gabriella blushed, embarrassed at being caught in the act.

"Okay so I like him? Big deal. It's not like he likes me back" she said disappointedly

"On the contrary Gabs" Sharpay said making Gabriella turning to her. "Troy definitely likes you back"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does Gabi. He even told me himself." Taylor said and Gabriella gasped.

"Really?"

"Really. It's like he's in another world when you're around."

"Then why won't he say anything to me?"

"Because he, like you, is blind to what's around him. He doesn't see the signs that's in front of him" Sharpay said, giving an exasperated sigh "he's blind if he doesn't see that you like him." Gabriella lowered her eyes.

If Troy does like her, then why doesn't he show it? Why does he make her feel like he has no interest in her? She sighed as she remembered back to his mother's funeral.

"_Gabi" Troy said as they stood in front of his mother's gave site, starring at the wooden coffin below them._

"_Yeah?" she asked turning to look at him. He did the same, blue meeting brown as they stared into each other's eyes. Troy looked like he had something important to say. His feelings on it reflected in his eyes._

"_Thanks for being here" he said and she waited for him to continue. "You've really helped me through these pass two days and I just wanna tell you that..." she stared up at him, her heart beating at a million miles a minute. He opened his mouth to say something but bit his lip, going against what he wanted to say. "I think you're a great friend" he said sending her hopes of finding out if he returned her feelings to the ground. She smiled sadly and nodded._

"_I'm glad to be your friend." she said, finding it only right to say. She did like him a lot but it was evident that he didn't feel the same._

Gabriella was brought back to the present by Sharpay's snapping fingers in front of her. She blinked rapidly and turned to face her blonde friend beside her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah you kind of zoned out on us" Taylor said, her eyes reflecting her concerns.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something that's all."

"Okay" Sharpay said uncertainly. Gabriella smiled softly, trying to convince them that she was alright. Her two friends knew better but they dropped it.

-

-

Chad walked out onto the court at the back of the school near the track. He saw Troy sitting on the bleachers and walked over to him.

"Hey Troy" he said and Troy picked up his head.

"Hey" Troy said softly and Chad frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Troy said and stood up as the rest of the team arrived on the court. The only reason why Troy wasn't acting as fidgety as he would have if they were in the gym was because they got to wear their sweat suits so the bruises were covered and so was Troy's secret.

Chad watched his friend walk away, something was not settling in his gut. He knew something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed and followed his friend to the rest of the team.

Throughout the practice, Chad could sense something was wrong by the way Troy was practicing. He seemed less there than he usually was. It was like he was in another world. After practice, everyone headed back to the locker room but Chad and Troy stayed behind. Chad watched as Troy threw free-throws, missing almost half of the shots.

"Troy" Chad said and Troy stopped to turn to him. "You coming or what?"

"I think I'm gonna stay here and throw a few free-throws"

"But free period's almost up"

"I know. I'll be there in a few."

"Okay" Chad walked back to the school, not really sure if he should just leave his best friend out there by himself. He went into the locker room and changed into his regular clothes. Minutes later, Troy came walking into the locker room. Troy was silent so Chad had no idea what had happened while Troy was outside. "Dude you okay?" he asked and Troy nodded, though not turning around.

Troy opened his locker and took out his things. His mind kept switching back to what happened outside only minutes before.

"_Troy" Troy stopped what he was doing and turned around to see his father coming his way. His father walked over to him and punched him in the face._

"_What was that for?"_

"_Just because I felt like it" Troy glared at his father and touched his now bleeding lip. "Go clean up" his father said and Troy walked back into the school. He wiped away the blood just in case someone was still in the locker room_.

Troy waited until Chad had left the locker room before changing. He couldn't let his best friend see the bruises. He couldn't let anyone see the bruises. No matter how much his dad abused him, Jack Bolton was too much of a respected man and Troy couldn't ruin his reputation. Not to mention who would actually believe him. Chad already felt as if his dad could do no harm to him.

'If only you knew Chad, if only you knew.' he thought to himself before walking out of the locker room.

* * *

**I'm going to give you guys a little insight to the next chapter because I found it interesting as I was going through it in my mind. So here's a few hints.**

_House party_

_Pool_

_Troy on the edge of sanity_


	6. Chapter 5

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own not a single piece of this except for the story._**

**(A/N::sighs:: I didn't enjoy writing the end of this chapter I seriously didn't. I feel like crying right now)**

_Chapter 5_

Thursday had came and went. Friday had done the same and soon it was the end of the school day. Many of the East High students were excited about the party happening later that night. Troy, however, was not. His father had yet to approve of him going which meant only one thing; he couldn't go.

Troy's change in attitude had his friend's worried, especially Gabriella. She had never seen Troy like this before. She wanted him to open up to her, to tell her what was wrong but he refused to. He refused to let his feelings out, he refused to confide in those who cared about him. Instead he just kept to himself. He let his feelings bottle up inside of him. Gabriella was afraid that if he held them in any longer, they would slowly destroy him from the inside out.

Gabriella walked up to Troy's locker, hoping he was there. But once she reached her destination, she was disappointed to see he wasn't there. She really wanted to talk to him, to maybe get him to open up. Just as she was about to turn and walk away, she bumped into someone and looked up. A smile found its way to her face when she found herself starring into Troy's blue eyes.

"Hey Troy"

"Hey" he said dully and walked passed her to his locker. She followed him, a frown replacing her smile at his current mood.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said and opened his locker.

"Well are you going to the party tonight?"

"No. You?"

"I was but if you're not gonna go then it's not gonna be much fun"

"Go Gabriella. Go have fun. No need to hold yourself out because of me."

"But..."

"Gabs go. You need to have fun and loosen up" he said and turned to her, a smile on his face. She smiled back and nodded.

"Okay I'll go but I'm not gonna have any fun"

"If you're not gonna have fun for yourself then have fun for me"

"Fine but only because it's you" he chuckled and she did something neither of them expected; she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye" she said and walked away blushing. He stared at the spot she was once in, not believing what she just did. He smiled softly and touched his cheek. He snapped out of his trance and continued to pack his bag.

When he was done, he closed his locker and turned to leave, only to stop when he saw his father standing in front of him. Troy took a step back when he saw the look in his father's eyes.

"So what's going on between you and Miss Montez?" he asked and Troy shook his head.

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"There's nothing I swear. We're just friends"

"Get in the car" Troy nodded and ran out of the school, his father following behind him.

-

-

The minute they got home, Troy found himself on the floor. He looked up and saw his father hovering over him, a look of pure rage in his eyes. Troy cowered waiting for his father to hit him again but it never came. Instead he felt himself being pulled to his feet by his hair.

"Stay away from the girl" Jack whispered before throwing him back to the ground. Troy fell on his stomach and felt his father applying pressure to his unhealed back. Troy cringed at the pain that was shooting through his back. Troy tried not to cry out but the pain was getting to much for him and he had to.

"Stop. Please. It hurts" he cried and Jack took his foot off his back.

"Then say you'll stay away from her" Troy didn't answer and Jack grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back "say_ it_ or I'll break _it_"

"Alright" Troy yelled and Jack loosened his grip but did not let go "I'll stay away from her" he whispered and Jack twisted it again.

"What was that?"

"I'll stay away from her" Troy said a little louder and Jack let go of his arm.

"Good. Now get up to your room." Troy got up and ran up to his room.

-

-

Troy sat in the dark, waiting till he heard his father's car leaving the driveway. Once he heard that, he ran downstairs and to the garage. He planned on going to that party no matter what his father said. He turned on the garage light and smiled when he laid eyes on_ his _red Mazda. He wasn't allowed to drive it at anytime, he was forbidden to by his father.

'I guess he has his reason's to not let me drive it' he thought to himself as went to get the keys. He knew exactly where his father hid the keys. He had went on a hunt to find them one night while his father was out drinking.

Once he found the keys, he hopped in the car and drove out of the garage, closing the garage door on his way out. It only took him five minutes to get to Alex's house from his. He walked in with a smile on his face as many people came up to greet him. He, however, had caught sight of the brunette he was specifically told to stay away from.

"Gabi look who's here" Sharpay said and Gabriella turned around. Her eyes connected with his and shock took over.

"I'll be right back." she said and walked away, not hearing Sharpay's 'sure-you-will' comment. She walked straight over to Troy and grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the side. "I thought you said you weren't coming?"

"I changed my mind. Is that a crime?"

"No but..."

"Good then I'm going to go have some fun." he walked away from her and she followed with her eyes. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it.

-

-

About an hour into the party, Gabriella was really having no fun. She was to busy watching Troy as he got drunk off of the spiked punch. She got jealous every time he danced with one of the girls on the cheerleading squad. Until finally she got fed up and pulled him out of a tongue war with some random girl.

"What the hell Gabs?"

"I'm sorry but I'm tired of seeing you shove your tongue down that girl's throat"

"Well no one said you had to watch my every move." he tried to walk away but she grabbed his sleeve, making him stop in his tracks. "What do you want from my life Gabriella?"

"I wanna know what's wrong with you"

"There's nothing wrong with me. You just think there is because you can't get over the fact that I've changed."

"You promised you wouldn't" she whispered.

"Well promises are made to be broken"

"Troy what is it you're not telling me?"

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it is. I care about you"

"Just...back off" he went to walk but she grabbed his arm again.

"Troy?" her eyes pleaded with him, asking him to take it back.

"Go away and stay out of my life" he shrugged out of her grip and walked away

-

-

Troy had done it. He had told the only girl that he ever loved to stay out of his life. What did it matter anyway? She never knew he loved her, she would just move on and forget about him. Troy was on the edge, his life was spinning in a downward spiral and he couldn't stop it.

Troy made his way out to the backyard where people partied ignoring the presence of their distressed superstar. None of them knew the pain he was going through. None of them knew how fast his sanity was declining.

He spotted the pool in front of him, though not actually seeing it. He walked until he got to the edge and just stood there staring at the water beneath him. He didn't see the water at all. All he saw was a way out. A way out of this pain and sorrow. He closed his eyes and took one step forward. All he heard was someone calling his name before he hit the water.

Gabriella and Chad went looking for Troy only to find him at the edge of the pool about to take another step.

"Troy" Gabriella cried out and Chad jumped in after him. Party-goers around her stopped what they were doing and crowded around the pool. Gabriella bent over the edge, waiting for Chad to come back up. Minutes later Chad resurfaced with Troy cradled in his arms. "Chad" Gabriella yelled and he swam over to her. She helped him get Troy out before turning to help him.

"I'm all right just help Troy" he said and she nodded. She turned to the lifeless figure beside her and wiped the wet hair from his eyes. "Is he alive?" Chad asked and positioned himself on the other side of his best friend. Gabriella put her ear to Troy's chest and nodded.

"Yeah he's just not breathing"

"Okay I'll pump his chest you give him air" she nodded nervously and turned to the unconscious boy in front of her. She never kissed a boy before much less gave him CPR and this was _Troy_, the guy whole stole her heart then broke it continuously. But even so she still had feelings for him. She opened his mouth slightly and held his nose. "Ready?" Chad asked and she nodded. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Breath" he said as he pumped Troy's chest. Gabriella took a deep breath before bending over and touching her lips to his, breathing air into his lungs.

Troy had no clue what was going on. All he saw was darkness. A faint sound of someone counting came into his ears followed by the feel of something warm on his lips. His eyes slowly opened just as Gabriella lifted her head up. She saw his eyes flutter and let go of his nose.

"Troy" she squealed and hugged him. Troy was confused by her actions but he knew if he didn't push her away then he wouldn't be able to stay away like his father wanted him to. He made one swift move and shoved her off of him. She looked at him, hurt shone in her brown eyes but he choose to ignore it, knowing that if he didn't he would give in to his weakness; _her_.

"Dude are you okay?" Chad asked and Troy turned to him. He nodded and went to stand up but Gabriella's hand stopped him.

"Don't you'll hurt yourself" she said softly but he just gave her a hard glare. She removed her hand quickly as if she had gotten burned and looked away from him.

"She's right. You almost drowned you should take it easy."

"I'll be fine." he said and stood up, almost falling over as he tried to walk. Chad quickly caught his arm and held him up. Gabriella just sat there and watched them walk away, her heart in a million pieces. She couldn't believe Troy was acting this way. This wasn't the Troy she remembered from four months ago. This wasn't the Troy she sang with at the lodge. This wasn't _her_ Troy. He was somewhere else, somewhere she couldn't find him and in his place stood this other person. Whoever this person was, he stole the only boy she ever loved away from her and she wanted him back, no matter what it took to get him back.


	7. Chapter 6

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything_**

**(A/N: okay the beginning of this chapter basically explains why Troy's dad blames him for his mother's death)**

_Chapter 6_

"_Troy will you slow down" Annie Bolton yelled at her son._

"_Oh come on mom I wasn't going that fast"_

"_You were going to fast for me"_

"_Whatever"_

"_I don't know what's gotten into you young man but I'm not liking that tone of voice"_

"_Sorry."_

"_Just slow down" Troy didn't slow down "okay that's it pull over"_

"_What?"_

"_Pull over"_

"_But mom..."_

"_I said pull over" Troy sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. "Switch with me" Troy got out of the car and went to the other side. Annie got out and went to the driver's side. She got in and waited for him to get in but he wouldn't. "Troy come on" he didn't answer, he just stood there like a stubborn child. "Troy get in the car now."_

"_Mom can I please just drive the rest of the way?" he whined and she sighed._

"_Fine but I swear if you don't slow down I'm making you switch with me."_ _he grinned and went to the other side. He waited until his mother was in the car before driving off. They got to a stop light and he looked over, seeing a guy that looked like he wanted to race._

_The guy asked him through facial expressions if he wanted to race and Troy nodded. At the change of the light the guy was off. Troy revved his engine and his mother looked at him._

"_Oh no. Don't you dare" she yelled but Troy didn't listen. He sped off after the guy, catching up to him in two minutes. They were going head-to-head and Troy looked over, forgetting the most important rule of the road; _never_ take your eyes off of the road. "Troy" his mother yelled and he turned around just in time to see the car coming towards him._

"_Oh shit" he yelled just before the car hit his head on._

Troy awoke breathing heavily. He looked around his roomand ran a hand through his hair. He didn't understand why that wouldn't leave his head. Why wouldn't it leave him alone and let him live with the guilt on his own? He subconsciously brought his hand down to his shirt, outlining the scar that lied beneath it. The only thing he had to remember that day besides those nightmares.

'How did she not walk out of the accident alive but I came out perfectly fine with nothing but a scar?' he asked himself, hating this truth. Troy made it out of the accident with nothing but a few broken bones and a permanent scar right on the flesh where his heart stood. But his mother had lost her life on impact. He stared out into the darkness, trying to think of anything but his mother.

His alarm clock rung a few minutes later and he snapped out of his trance. He turned it off and got out of bed. It was already Monday morning and he knew it was going to be a very happy day. His weekend surely hadn't been. He walked into the bathroom and started his shower.

After his shower, he changed and went downstairs. His father was nowhere in sight and that meant he would have to walk to school. The whole time he wished for Gabriella to just appear like she did last time but he knew his wishes were just that wishes. Everything he wished for never came true anyway.

He finally reached the steps of East High and went straight inside. The minute he put one foot inside the building, he was bombarded by an angry blonde.

"How dare you Troy Bolton?" he stopped in his tracks and stared at the steaming blonde in front of him. "How dare you make my best friend cry? That's just wrong of you to do"

"Look Sharpay it was for the best"

"Best my ass. You caused her pain and now I'm gonna cause you pain" she took off her three inch heel and raised it at him.

"Shar don't" someone yelled and Troy saw Gabriella run in front of Sharpay, holding her back.

"Let me at him"

"Shar just let it go" Taylor said and grabbed Sharpay's arm that was holding her shoe.

"I won't just let it go. He made Gabriella cry and he's going to pay for it." she yelled and tried to attack him but Gabriella wouldn't move.

"Please Sharpay let it go"

"But..."

"Shar" Sharpay looked at Gabriella and gave in.

"Fine." she looked at Troy, giving him a hard glare "you got off this time Bolton but you won't be so lucky next time." Sharpay put her shoe back on and walked away with Taylor trailing behind her. Gabriella sighed and turned to Troy.

"Sorry about her" she said lowly before walking away. Troy watched her go, his heart aching at every step she took. He wanted her to come back and just say that she forgave him for saying what he said but after the way he treated her, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He made her cry. He caused her pain. He wouldn't mind if she never forgave him, he couldn't even forgive himself for what he did.

-

-

Troy skipped free period practice. He didn't want to see his father's face. He didn't want to see Chad's face. He already knew Chad was mad at him for what he said to Gabriella but Chad would never let that show. Troy couldn't take the fact that he knew his best friend was mad at him.

He went straight up to the roof where he figured he could get away. Too bad he forgot he wasn't the only one who knew about it.

Gabriella wanted to get away from it all. Sharpay's protectiveness, Taylor's obsession over asking her if she was okay, and Kelsi's constant complaining about how stupid Troy was being. Gabriella went up to the roof, hoping to be alone but on her ascent up the stairs, she found that she wasn't the only one that wanted to be alone. She stopped when she saw Troy sitting on the bench with his head between his knees. She took a step back to descend the stairs but as she moved, Troy lifted his head.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came up here to be alone."

"Same here."

"You were here first so I'll just leave." she made her way back down the stairs and he followed with his eyes. No matter how he was trying to make himself feel towards her, Troy couldn't get rid of his true feelings for her. He wanted to apologize to her but his mind wouldn't let him, knowing that if he started hanging around her again his father would freak.

'I'm sorry Gabriella' he thought and sighed.

He stayed up there until the bell rung and he went back to class. His next class was with Chad and he doubted that his friend would be up to talking to him. This whole thing with his father was ruining his life and he was sick of it.

He walked into his next class and saw Chad sitting down already. He sat in the seat next to him and gave him a short wave.

"Hey Chad" he said but received no answer. Chad was still mad at him alright. Troy sighed and sunk in his seat. His life was definitely turning into his own personal hell.

-

-

By the end of the day Troy was completely drained. He felt nothing anymore. His best friend was mad at him and he was forbidden to talk to the one he loved. But he surely felt it when his father hit him on his back, which had not fully healed from the week before.

"Why the hell weren't you at practice?" Jack asked as Troy leaned against his locker, the only thing keeping him from collapsing from the pain that was shooting through his back.

"I didn't want them to know"

"Know about what?" Troy turned around and looked his father in the eyes.

"What do you think? You really think I want them to know that my father and their coach hits me almost everyday?" Jack thought about what his son was saying.

"We can't have them know"

"If you don't want them to know then I can't go to practice unless it's outside." Jack looked at Troy and nodded.

"Fine. You're excused from practice but you're not excused from games. We'll find someway to cover them up for games. Now hurry up or I'm leaving you" Troy nodded and Jack left. Troy sighed and closed his locker. He quickly went outside and got into his father's car.

-

-

Gabriella hadn't talked since she saw Troy on the roof. She wasn't over the fact that he didn't want her to be around him. After all they've been through, he didn't want her in his life anymore.

"Gabriella are you okay?" Kelsi asked as she, Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor walked down the hall to leave the building. Gabriella nodded but kept her eyes on the floor.

"Gabi something's bothering you" Taylor said and Gabriella sighed.

"I'm just thinking that maybe if Troy and I never met then maybe I wouldn't have a broken heart right now. Maybe if I would have left him alone and stayed with my own clique then maybe I wouldn't cry every time I saw him"

"Don't say that Gabi. It's a good thing you and Troy became friends. You changed the whole attitude of the school. Now there _are_ no more cliques." Sharpay said "besides what happened to your 'I'm-going-to-get-the-old-Troy-back' attitude? You can't give up on it. The old Troy is somewhere and only you can get him back."

"You're right. Thanks Sharpay"

"I try my best."

Gabriella knew she had to get Troy back, she just didn't know how to do it. There was only one thing to do, try everything and prayed that something worked.


	8. Chapter 7

**Already Over **

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**(A/N: A very heartbreaking chapter I must say. Jack does a very evil thing towards the end of this.)**

_Chapter 7_

Weeks had gone by and Gabriella had tried everything that came to mind to try and get Troy to talk to her again but it was hopeless. He was too stubborn and walked away every time she came up to him as if she didn't exist. Gabriella had finally just given up. She was fed up and out of ideas. If he wanted her to stay out of his life then that's what she would do.

Troy was wearing down by the day. He hadn't slept since the night he dreamt about his mother's death. He hadn't eaten since the night he told Gabriella to stay out of his life. His father hadn't noticed the change in Troy's appearance but his friends had and they were all worried, mostly Chad. He never saw Troy in this condition before and it scared him. There was only one person he could ask to knock some sense into Troy's head.

"Gabriella" Chad called and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Chad" she said when he caught up to her. "What's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor"

"What's that?"

"I need you to talk to Troy." Gabriella sighed and looked away. "Please. Say something to him."

"Chad you know as well as I do that Troy wants nothing to do with me."

"But you have to. He looks like the living dead that's how much sleep he's gotten in the pass few weeks. He's a mess and you're the only one who can fix him."

"Chad I can't okay? Troy made it clear that he doesn't want me in his life. I've been trying for the past few weeks to make him talk to me again but he won't. He refuses to acknowledge the fact that I exist."

"Just try one last time. Please for me."

"Fine I'll do it for you but if he starts yelling at me I'm telling him you talked me into it"

"Thanks Gabriella" Chad said and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Okay Chad you can let go now" Chad let go and went skipping down the hallway. "I'm telling Taylor you're skipping" she yelled and he stopped. She laughed and walked down another hallway.

-

-

Troy sat in the empty hallway, staring at nothing. It was lunch and most of the students were in the cafeteria. He didn't have an appetite anymore, he just couldn't keep down any food. If he tried his stomach would send it back up and he hated throwing up. His ears picked up the faint sounds of footsteps coming his way but he didn't turn to see who it was.

Gabriella walked down the empty hallway, her shoes echoing as they hit the floor. Her eyes were focused on the floor, her mind was configuring words in her head. Words she planned on saying to Troy. She looked up and caught sight of someone sitting on the floor ahead of her. As she got closer to the person, she realized that it was Troy and she stopped in her tracks.

Troy glanced over at her then turned his attention back to the wall ahead of him. Gabriella took a deep breath and slowly walked over to him. She knelt beside him, hoping that he would acknowledge her but he didn't look at her once. She took a good look at his face and notice the purple bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin. Chad was right, he did look like apart of the living dead.

"What did I do?" she asked, abandoning what she was supposed to be talking to him for. He looked over at her but didn't move his head. "If I did something wrong to make you hate me please tell me."

"You didn't do anything" he said, speaking to her for the first time since the roof incident.

"Then why won't you talk to me? Why do you act like I don't even exist?"

"Maybe it would be better if you didn't" he said without thinking. He had led himself to believe he was truly mad at her for the past few weeks and now that's all he felt when he was around her. He pushed all his previous emotions to the back of his mind and locked them up. He refused to let them out.

"How can you say that? After all we've been through." he sighed and stood up. She looked up at him, her eyes begging him to stop what he was doing to her. "I was there for you when your mother died. I didn't abandon you or anything and yet you treat me like you wish I never walked into your life."

"Like I said before, maybe it would be better if you didn't" he walked away and she stood up.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he turned around and looked at her.

"Because Gabriella..._we_ should have never become friends"

"But we did. It happened and you didn't have a problem with it before. So why now?" he didn't answer her and she walked up to him. "Troy you were the first person that saw me for who I really was. You didn't judge me because I was smart. You didn't judge me at all. You were the only person I trusted and the only guy I felt comfortable around. We have two more weeks left of school before summer break and I don't want to leave this school knowing you hate me."

"Look Gabriella my life doesn't revolve around you or everyone else. You don't need to know every aspect of my life. If I wanna keep part of my life a secret then I can."

"But everyone's worried about you. Have you looked in a mirror lately? You haven't been sleeping and everyone can tell. Chad says you look like the living dead. We don't want anything to happen to you." Troy looked away from her, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Don't you get it Troy? We care about you and we wanna help you through whatever's going on."

"Well I don't need anyone's help, especially yours" he turned to walk away but she went in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her with wide eyes as his feelings were at war with each other. He looked up and saw his father standing in the distance, his eyes cold and uncaring. By the sight of his father, Troy's forced feelings of hatred towards the petite brunette won the battle and he pushed her away. He knew he had to resort to words that would instantly break her heart. Even if he really didn't want to, he knew he had to in order for her to stay away from him "Stay away from me. I don't need you in my life. And I never needed you in my life" he said and walked passed her.

Gabriella could feel her heart breaking into two. She tried to choke back the tears but she wasn't strong enough. She turned to him, in one last attempt to bring him back to normal.

"Can't you see that I love you?" she choked out and he stopped. Those three words stung in his mind but he refused to let them take control. He glanced back at her before walking away, destroying all hope that she had of getting him back.

She watched him walk away. Every step he took was another knife to her heart. Her legs finally gave way to grief and she fell to her knees, sobs shaking her body and tears flowing from her eyes.

-

-

At the end of the day, Jack told Troy that he had to walk home because he had some 'errands' he had to run. But these errands were nothing that involved what a normal father would do. Jack waited until he saw Gabriella come out the school building. By time she did, everyone was gone and he saw this as an advantage.

He watched her get into her car and drive off. He climbed into his and followed her. He had seen Troy's reaction to the girl's confession and he had to make sure she could never confess that again. He waited until they had come to a stop light before he made his first move. The second the light turned green, he pressed down on the gas and rammed her car from behind.

Gabriella looked into her rear view mirror to get a good look at the guy in the car behind her but it had started to rain so she couldn't see him clearly. She drove away but felt her car getting rammed again. She was beginning to get frightened. She didn't know what to do.

Jack smiled as he rammed Gabriella's car over and over. His mind was truly lost to the rage that was running through his mind. In his mind, he was saying to himself that he had to rid himself of a nuisance that would ruin everything he had.

Gabriella was getting extremely frightened. With the wet roads, it was hard to control the wheel and the guy behind her wouldn't stop.

'Oh God I think he's trying to kill me' she thought just as he rammed her again. She drove faster to get away from him, looking back occasionally to see if she lost him. Soon he was right next to her, ramming her from the sides, trying to make her go off the road. He kept going and going until finally he knocked her car off the road and into a tree.

'The same way my wife died is the same way you die.' Jack thought to himself as he drove away from the accident, a victorious smile on his face.

-

-

Troy walked into school, not noticing the whispers around him until he found Chad comforting a crying Taylor. He was confused to why she was crying, not to mention Sharpay was leaking her own waterworks on her brother's shoulder.

"Hey Chad what's going on?" he asked and Taylor glared at him.

"Not like you would care" she yelled and walked away, Sharpay following behind.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well if you must know, I mean it's like Taylor said 'not like you would care' but I figure you should know." Chad took a deep breath and looked at his blue-eyed friend "yesterday after school, Gabriella got into a car accident" Troy's breath hitched in his throat.

"Is she okay?" he asked, trying not to show any emotion.

"Her mother says she has a few broken bones and a concussion but she should be"

"H-how did it happen?"

"No one knows but her and she hasn't awoken yet. All we know is that when someone actually found her, her car was wrapped around a tree." his heart fell when he heard the word 'tree.' The same thing that killed his mother, almost killed Gabriella. "The doctors were surprised that she survived something like that."

"What did you mean by she hasn't awaken yet?"

"She fell into a coma on the way to the hospital" Troy nodded, pretending like he didn't really care even though he did. "I better go find Taylor" Troy nodded again, looking anywhere but at Chad. "Her room's 658..." Troy turned his eyes to his best friend "just in case you wanted to know" Chad smiled softly and walked away. Troy didn't know how Chad was able to know what he was thinking but he was grateful he did.


	9. Chapter 8

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing_**

**(A/N: Sorry for taking so long but the damn website wouldn't let me upload all last week after I updated FMGA. I want to thank all who have read it and if you haven't take the time to read it and let me know what you think. Anyway here's chapter 8)**

_Chapter 8_

Once the school day ended, Troy snuck out of school and headed over to the hospital. He knew his father would be wondering where he went but right now he could care less. Troy had to see Gabriella to make sure she was okay. Even though he made himself believe that he hated her, he just couldn't take knowing that part of this was probably his fault.

He entered the hospital, unnoticed and made his way to Gabriella's room. The second he opened the door, he could feel his heart getting stuck in his throat. There, in front of him, dressed in white, was Gabriella.

'Even with all of the tubes sticking out of her, she's still beautiful' he thought then realized what he just said. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I can't feel this way about her. Not with my father acting the way he is.' he walked over to her bedside and stared down at her. 'Gabi...' he took her lifeless hand in his and squeezed it.

It pained him to see her this way. She shouldn't be in this situation. She shouldn't have been hurt but it was his fault she was.

'I promise you Gabi. I'm gonna find out who did this to you and I'm gonna make them pay.' he brushed a strand of hair from her face. He smiled softly as his skin brushed against hers. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he turned around.

"Troy?" it was her mother. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes looked worn out by stress.

"Hi Ms. Montez" he said softly. "I should go" she nodded and he walked pass her. "Please don't tell her I was here" she nodded again and he left. He walked out of the hospital and walked home.

He tried not to let his father know he was home but it was a futile effort. His father heard him and he came into the front hall.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Nowhere" Troy responded and started up the stairs.

"Nowhere? You must have been somewhere." he said and grabbed Troy's arm.

"I was just wandering around that's all."

"Don't you lie to me."

"I'm not lying" Troy yelled and Jack backhanded him.

"Raise your voice to me one more time and see where it gets you." Troy looked at the floor, not wanting to look his father in the eye. "Go upstairs. I'm tired of seeing your pathetic face." Jack threw him to the ground and walked off. Troy got up slowly and climbed the stairs to his room.

The second he closed his door, he went over to his bedside table and pulled out the broken razor blade. He sat on the floor with his back against his bed and rolled up his sleeve. He made two long gashes in his arm and just watched it bleed.

-

-

A few days had passed and Gabriella was still in an unconscious state. Troy visited her often. Most times during free period, he would sneak out of school and go to the hospital to see how she was doing. He couldn't take not being able to see her in school. It was bad enough he couldn't talk to her, not being able to see her was ripping him in two.

He would sit at her bedside, watching as her chest rose and fell as her breathing commenced. He was mesmerized by it. He counted how many breaths she took just to pass the time.

Troy looked over at the clock that hung on the wall. He had to be back in five minutes but he really didn't want to leave Gabriella. He sighed, making up his mind, and stood up. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it softly.

"I'll be back tomorrow Gabs" he whispered and left the room.

He ran back to school, hoping to sneak pass his father and other teachers. But he couldn't sneak pass his own best friend. The minute he stepped foot in the door, he found himself staring face-to-face with Chad.

"How is she?" he asked and Troy looked away.

"How should I know?"

"Troy I know you've been going to see Gabriella for the pass few days. I think it's great that you are but you need to stop acting like you don't care about her. I know you do"

"So _what_ if I do? Me and Gabriella can never be together. Plain and simple."

"Why not? Why can't you show your true feelings for her?"

"Because Chad...sometimes to protect the ones you love you have to push them away."

"What are you protecting her from?"

"None of your business"

"Troy what's going on with you?"

"It's nothing that you need to worry about" he looked at his best friend one more time before walking away.

Troy walked straight to his locker to re-pack for the rest of the day. He didn't want to lie to Chad, he really didn't but at the moment that was the only thing he could do. This was how it had to be. He had to keep Chad on the sidelines and Gabriella in the dark.

-

-

Troy went straight home after school and went up to his room. He had a few hours before his father got home so he used it to think. So much was on his mind but he found no time to think about it.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize the time passing him by. But he did here the sound of the front door slamming. He stayed as still as possible so his father wouldn't know he was home. The last thing he needed was for his father to come upstairs and yell at him.

"Troy" he didn't answer "I know you're home. Either you come downstairs or I come upstairs and beat the shit out of you." Troy immediately ran downstairs, not to anger his father anymore. "Where the hell did you go during free period?"

"Library" Jack smiled then pinned Troy against the wall, his smile no longer on his face.

"Don't fucking lie to me Troy"

"I'm not"

"Bullshit. I looked all over the school for you and you were nowhere. But you know I did catch an interesting conversation in the front hallway before free period ended." Troy's heart rate sped up, knowing his father heard his conversation with Chad. "You're protecting that little bitch and you've been going to see her for the pass few days." Jack punched Troy in the stomach and watched him fall to the ground. "Stop going to see her. If I find out that you're still going, I'm going to fuck you up so bad, you'll never want to disobey me again." Jack walked away and Troy struggled to catch his breath.

Troy laid there for a few minutes before finally standing up slowly and walking back up to his room.

-

-

Chad went straight to the hospital after practice. He had to see how Gabriella was doing. Chad couldn't believe how Troy was acting. His best friend was in the hospital but he could care less. Sure he visited her during school hours, but Chad couldn't understand how Troy could treat her the way he did.

Chad went straight up to her room, glad that it was a Friday or he wouldn't have been able to go. The second he stepped in the door, he spotted Taylor already at her friend's side.

"Hey" he said and she turned to look at him.

"Hey" she said and smiled.

"So how's she doing?"

"Same" she turned back to her friend and sighed "it's not fair. Gabriella hasn't done anything to anybody and this is what she gets. She doesn't deserve to be in this position, Troy does."

"Don't say that"

"But it's true. You think he would act like a friend and come visit her."

"He does"

"What?" she turned back around, confusion on her face.

"For the pass few days...Troy's been coming to visit her, mostly during free period."

"But why hasn't he said anything?"

"Because he's trying to protect her"

"From what?"

"No clue."

"He's not protecting her from anything, he's just breaking her heart"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Apparently not since you won't talk to him about it"

"I've tried Tay. I've tried to talk to him about this but he refuses to listen." he yelled

"Then talk to him again. Make him listen." she yelled back

"Just stop Tay. He doesn't want to listen to me so there's no point in it."

"You're just saying that because he's your best friend, well Gabriella is my best friend and I'm tired of seeing him break her heart over and over again."

"And you think I'm not? You think Gabriella is the only one affected by Troy's actions? Well she's not. If you think Troy's not hurting then you're wrong. He's hurting internally. His mother just died a few weeks ago and now the one girl he has strong feelings about is in the hospital in coma." he lowered his voice on the verge of tears "You should have seen his face when I told him Gabriella's car was found wrapped around a tree. It's the same way his mother died and he had to deal with flashbacks of that day when I told him. Just because he doesn't look like he's hurting doesn't mean he's not."

"Chad" Taylor walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm tired of seeing him this way. I've never seen him like this before and it scares me. It scares me to the point where I don't know what to do."

"It's okay Chad. We'll figure something out." he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She backed up a little and looked him in the eye. Just as they leaned in closer to each other, a loud shrill sound brought them back to reality and they jumped apart. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, the two teenagers confused as to what was going on.

"We're gonna have to ask you two to step out of the room for a minute." said one of the nurses.

"What's happening?"

"The respirator's been triggered. She's waking up." Chad and Taylor looked at each then back at the closed door. She was finally waking up.

**(A/N: I do a lot of these don't I. Well I just wanted you guys to know that I'm releasing a new story which I am going to put up after I update this one. It's called 'Keeping Us A Secret.' It is going to feature a user by the user that has changed her name so many times but I have found out what she goes by now, sugarush7z a.k.a Allie see I haven't forgotten about you. Anyway let me go put it up. Ciao)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_Chapter 9_

Troy walked into school Monday morning, his eyes screamed lack of sleep. People noticed his mood and they wondered what was wrong with him. But no one bothered to actually go up and ask him.

Troy's eyes were focused on the floor. He didn't want to see the stares that people were giving him. He didn't want to see their eyes looking back at him. Of course with his eyes on the floor he couldn't see the person standing a few feet ahead of him until he collided with them and knocked them to the ground.

"Shit I'm sorry" he said and bent down to pick up the things he knocked down.

"It's okay" came a soft voice and Troy recognized it immediately. He looked up and saw Gabriella's brown eyes staring back at him. He snapped out of his shock and finished picking up her things. He stood up and handed her the books he dropped. "Thanks" she took the books from him and slowly walked away, struggling to carry her books. He looked her over, noticing the cast on her left arm. He sighed and walked up to her. He took her books and she looked at him.

"It's a one time thing so don't get used to it." he said without looking at her.

"Thank you" he nodded and he walked her to homeroom.

The minute they stepped into homeroom, everyone's eyes were on them. No one knew what was going on especially not their best friends. Chad and Taylor looked at each other, their eyes reading the same thing as the other.

Troy followed Gabriella to her seat, ignoring the stares. As soon as she was seated and settled, he set her books on her desk and walked to his own seat. Chad leaned over his desk, about to ask Troy a question when Ms. Darbus walked through the door and Chad sat back in his seat.

Homeroom ended a few minutes later and Chad followed Troy out the door. He had a lot of things to ask but the main question revolved around what happened at the beginning of homeroom.

"Troy" Chad called and ran to catch up with his best friend. Troy looked back and slowed his pace so Chad could catch up with him.

"What's up?"

"Well for starters you walked into homeroom carrying Gabriella's books."

"So what?"

"I thought you didn't care about her"

"I don't" _lie_

"So why did you help her with her books?"

"Because I accidentally knocked them down when I was walking in the hallway. I saw she was struggling with them so I just carried them for her. Now if you don't mind I have to visit my locker before I go to first period." Troy walked away, leaving no time for Chad to ask anymore questions.

-

-

Gabriella walked down the hallway, Taylor next to her carrying her things. Gabriella's mind had been stuck on Troy since he walked her to homeroom. But what stuck in her head was the look that Troy had on his face when he realized it was her that he bumped into. It wasn't like the looks he had been giving her for the pass few weeks. His eyes showed relief but he couldn't have known she was in an accident unless...

"Tay"

"Hm?"

"Did Troy know I was in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Chad told him."

"Did he ever...?"

"Come visit? Yea. Of course I didn't know about it until Chad told me. Apparently he's been going to see you everyday during free period." Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So that means...?"

"No clue. He's been acting really bi-polar lately so I can't really trust him." Gabriella nodded, knowing Taylor was right. It was going to be hard to trust Troy with the change in attitude he's been going through. But they would just have to wait and see.

-

-

After getting his books from his locker, Troy walked to his first period class. He tried to get the image of Gabriella's face out of his head but they wouldn't leave him be. He was seeing her alive and moving around for the first time since their fight. Part of him was relieved but the other part was afraid. He knew somehow, someway his father would find out about earlier and Troy would have hell to pay when he got home.

Troy walked into first period and sat down. He was so busy thinking about Gabriella and the current situation with his father, he didn't pay attention to anything his History teacher, Ms. Rogers, was saying.

"Mr. Bolton" she yelled and he snapped out of his thoughts. "So glad to have you back Mr. Bolton. Now if you wouldn't mind keeping you head here instead of in space." she turned back to the rest of the class and continued to teach.

"Bitch" Troy mumbled and she stopped.

"What did you call me Mr. Bolton?" she asked but he didn't answer. "Oh I see how it is. You think since you're Mr. All-star, you can act however you like. Well guess what Mr. Bolton life doesn't work out that way. Principal's office now." Troy sighed and grabbed his bag. He walked out of the classroom and went to Principal Matsui's office.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" Mr. Matsui asked as Troy walked into his office.

"I cursed at Ms. Rogers."

"You?" Troy nodded and looked at the floor. "What's going on with you Troy? You haven't been acting the same since your mother died. Is that why? Are you still upset about that?" Troy didn't answer, he just kept his eyes on the floor. "Listen Troy I won't tell your father about this cause I know he's stressed out already. But I do want you to see the school counselor once a week to be safe. Okay?" Troy nodded and played with the wrist band that covered up the cuts. "You can go back to class if you want or go to the library until second period."

"Thank you Mr. Matsui" Troy said and walked out. Instead of going to the library or back to class, Troy just wandered aimlessly around the school before heading up to the roof. He sat on the bench and stared into space before pulling his razor blade from his bag. He pulled down the wrist band and glided the blade over his skin. The sound of footsteps made his heart speed up and he dropped the blade on the floor.

Gabriella had gotten out of class to use the restroom when she saw Troy wandering around. She was curious as to why he wasn't in class so she followed him. Eventually he went up to the roof and she followed slowly behind. As she ascended the staircase she could hear the faint sound of something metal hitting the floor. She looked at Troy, who sat there looking straight at her, a fearful look on his face.

"Troy what...?" she stopped when she saw the bloody razor on the floor. "Tell me you didn't. Tell me you don't. Please."

"I wish I could" he whispered and she walked closer to him.

"But why? Why can you come to me or Chad instead of resorting to cutting yourself?"

"Because I can't" he said and stood up.

"Why not? Give me a good reason why you can't"

"I just can't. Okay? This is my business not yours."

"But I'm your friend."

"Was" he grabbed the razor and stuffed it back into his bag.

"Troy why aren't we friends anymore?" she asked but he didn't answer. "Troy answer me"

"I have to go" he said and walked pass her. She stood there, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. She wanted to turn around and go after him but her legs wouldn't move. She had to accept the fact that Troy no longer saw her as a friend. Their friendship was over.

-

-

Troy walked home after school. He didn't want to wait for his father, he just wanted to get home. The second he got home, he went into the bathroom and started the shower. Of course that's not he went in there to do. He was trying to buy time for when his father got home. He knew Ms. Rogers probably told his father what he said to her, meaning Jack Bolton would not be happy when he got home. A Few minutes later Troy heard the front door slam. He quickly undressed and jumped in the shower.

"Troy" his father yelled and pounded on the door. "Don't think you can get away from me by being in there. Come out now or I'm coming in." Troy turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He quickly dressed and took a deep breath. He opened the door and was on the floor in two seconds. "Felicia told me what you said to her. You don't call someone who's older than you and your superior a bitch." his father kicked Troy in the stomach three times before grabbing him by his hair. "Besides there's only one girl I know that deserves to be called a bitch and that's that little Montez girl."

Something in Troy snapped and he punched his father in the knee. Jack quickly let go of Troy, giving Troy the chance to get out of arms reach of his father.

"Don't you call her that. She's not a bitch"

"Well aren't you brave. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm tired of you bad mouthing Gabriella. She has done nothing to you"

"Yes she has" Jack said and walked closer to Troy. "She has ruined everything I had planned for you. The second she showed up in this school you followed her around like a lost puppy instead of practicing like you were supposed to."

"She has done nothing but made me happy. You're doing nothing but taking that away from me."

"That's because you don't deserve to be happy. If I'm not happy then neither are you. I should have made sure that tree actually killed her."

"What?"

"That's right Troy. I'm the reason she was found wrapped around a tree to make sure she wouldn't screw you up any further."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because one: you don't fucking deserve her and two: she's nothing but a distraction."

"You almost killed her. You almost killed the only girl I'll ever love." Troy felt his blood boiling. Rage was flowing through his veins and he lunged at his father. "How. Fucking. Dare. You. Try. To. Hurt. Her." Troy yelled as he punched in his father's face. Finally he realized what he was doing and stood up slowly. His father moaned and Troy knew he had to get out of there before his father woke up.

Troy ran out the house and down the street. He went to the nearest park and stayed there until nightfall.

-

-

Gabriella sat in her room, reading a book. The sound of thunder brought her back to reality and she jumped. She sighed and put her book away. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. She heard someone knocking on her balcony door and she jumped. She turned around and walked to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to Troy standing there, soaked to the bone.

"Troy?" she looked at him and noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"Gabi" he whispered before his body hit the floor.

"Troy" she yelled and kneeled next to him. "Troy wake up. Please wake up" she was panicking. She had never seen him like this and it scared her. She didn't want to lose him. She pulled him further into her room and closed the balcony door. She grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head. She sat down next to him and pulled his head into her lap. "Troy...I need you to wake up. Please you're scaring me." his eyes didn't open, they didn't even flutter. Gabriella didn't know what to do. She had to wait until Troy regained consciousness to find out. She just hoped that he would.


	11. Chapter 10

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story though my obsession with Zac suggests that I should own him or Troy._**

**(A/N: I was in a really bad mood today and this is what came out of it. This chapter goes from happy to sad to happy to sad. It's a mess basically)**

_Chapter 10_

Gabriella sat up for three hours watching Troy sleep, her own exhaustion slowly taking over. She couldn't sleep...not now. Not when Troy needed her. She kept herself awake, determined to watch over him. She would not fall asleep, knowing that anything could happen.

"Gabi" he said softly and reached into the darkness. Gabriella hadn't bothered to keep the lights on, knowing her mother might come in to check on her. She took Troy's grasping hand into her own and kissed his fingertips lightly.

"I'm here Troy" she said, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's okay Troy. I forgive you. I always did and I always will." he absentmindedly brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. He opened his eyes to look at her, his blue eyes shining in the darkness. He sat up slowly, his fingers never unlacing from Gabriella's. She moved so her arm wouldn't be in a uncomfortable position and seated herself behind him.

"Why do you always forgive me?" he asked as he played with her fingers.

"Because I love you." she whispered and he sighed.

"I don't deserve your love Gabi. I don't deserve you at all"

"I don't think that. Everyone deserves to be loved. Even Hitler, one of the most evil people in history, was loved."

"I don't deserve anything." she leaned over to look at him in the face, a confused expression plastered across her face.

"Troy what is this really about?" she asked and he took a minute before answering.

"I'm sick of it Gabriella"

"Sick of what?"

"Everything. My life has become hell since my mother died."

"It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea" he mumbled, not intending for her to hear but she heard anyway.

"Then tell me" she said and moved so she was in front of him. "If your life is so bad, tell me what makes it that way." he looked up, his vision barely making out her face in the dark but catching the glimmer of her brown eyes.

"You asked me earlier why I did what I do and well...here's the answer." he sighed and bit my bottom lip. "Ever since my mother died...my dad's been hitting me...a lot." Gabriella stared at Troy in shock. She couldn't believe what he was saying was true. Sure she had suggested that it had been the reason Troy was acting differently but she never thought it would actually be true. "He comes home everyday and it's the same thing. I end up pissing him off without doing anything and he beats me like I'm some punching bag."

"Troy...I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Gabi. It's mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you mind if we turn on the lights?"

"Oh sure" Gabriella got up from where she sat and went to turn on the lights. She turned them down low and went back over to Troy. "Is that good?" he nodded and she sat back in the spot she vacated before. She looked at Troy, encouraging him to continue.

"As you know my mom died in a car crash" she nodded and he sighed. "Well what you don't know is that...I was driving the car she died in." Gabriella gasped and Troy swallowed the lump that had form in his throat. "My dad blames me for her death and I don't blame him for doing it. He just takes it too far."

"So that's why you were out for that week?" he nodded and she looked away. "I thought that you were just grieving but in reality you were in the hospital." he nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"My dad didn't tell anyone where I was and would tell everyone that I was too upset to talk to anyone." Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes showing utter confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me or Chad?"

"Well actually I did tell Chad."

"But you couldn't tell me?"

"I wanted to but my dad found out that I told Chad and he gave me one of the worst beatings in my life."

"But I had every right to know."

"I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I kept you in the dark like that. I'm sorry I've been pushing you away for the past few weeks. I'm sorry I haven't been acting like the greatest friend. I'm sorry I caused all of this to happen. I'm sorry I was driving that car...I'm sorry I killed my own mother." he lowered his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Gabriella noticed his new mood and could tell that he was about to break down. She wrapped her good arm around him and let him cry on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You didn't deserve any of this to happen to you Troy. You're one of the greatest people I know. You didn't deserve this." she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Gabi there's something that I think you should know" he said and pulled away from her.

"What is it?"

"M-my dad...was the one who caused your accident"

"You're kidding right" he shook his head and she stared at him in shock. "But...why?"

"He thinks that you're ruining my life. He thinks that you do nothing but distract me. He thinks you're a nuisance. So what do you do when you have a distraction? You get rid of it and that's what he tried to do to you. When he ran you off the road that day, he didn't expect you to live especially since it's the same way my mom died. Our car was wrapped around a tree, just like yours was."

"A-am I ruining your life?" she asked, her voice a little shaky from the revelation. He moved closer to her and placed his hands on her face before closing the space between them with his lips. The kiss was short but it felt like it took forever to them.

"What do you think?" he asked and she smiled softly before he closed the space once again. He slowly and gently pushed her to the floor, not breaking the kiss once. She reached up and pulled his head towards her, deepening the kiss. He brushed his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, granting his tongue entrance. His arms were becoming weak from leaning on them and he slowly lowered himself on her.

"Gabriella" came her mother's voice and the two broke apart, trying to hide what they were doing but it was too late. Her mother had already seen the position they were in and she stood there with her arms crossed, looking unapprovingly at the two teenagers.

"Mom..."

"You two downstairs now." she said and left the room. Troy stood up first and helped Gabriella to her feet. They walked downstairs, afraid of what her mother might say. "Sit" she said when they walked into the living room. They sat on the couch and waited until she said something. "As much as I'm glad you two finally got together, I am disappointed by what I saw upstairs."

"Mom nothing happened we were just kissing."

"But who knows where that could have led to."

"Ms. Montez I would never push Gabriella to do anything she wouldn't want to do" Troy said sincerely and both mother and daughter smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad you have my daughter's best interest in mind Troy but that doesn't overrule the fact that you two were alone in her room without my knowing."

"We know and we're sorry mom. Troy's just having a rough time at home and he needed someone to talk to."

"Well I'm calling Jack to tell him where his son is and that he's okay"

"No mom don't"

"Why not?" Gabriella couldn't answer that. She wasn't sure if Troy wanted anyone else to know about the issue with his father. She looked at him and he sighed.

"It's because...my dad beats me and if he found out that I was here, there's no telling what he'll do to me." Ms. Montez sighed and rubbed her temple. She knew it would be wrong to send him back to his abusive father but it would be even more wrong and endangering if she didn't. Jack could call the cops and he would be labeled as a runaway, causing him to serve time in juvenile hall.

"As much as I would love to tell you to stay here until we figure something out I can't. I still have to call your dad." Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Gabriella grabbed the hand closest to her and laced their fingers. He looked at her and smiled softly. She returned the gesture and moved closer to him.

"Don't worry we'll get through this...together." Troy kissed her softly and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Gabriella Montez" he said for the first time and she smiled.

"I love you too, Troy Bolton" she said and kissed him.

"Okay Troy you're dad's gonna pick you up in the morning." Ms. Montez said as she came back into the room and Troy nodded. "You can sleep in Gabi's room as long as nothing happens between you two"

"Scout's honor." Troy said, for the first time feeling like himself again even though he knew he wouldn't be this way in the morning. Troy stood up, pulling Gabriella up with him, and they went back to her room.

"I wish I had something for you to wear but sadly none of my clothes will fit you."

"It's okay. I sleep in my boxers anyway." he said as he stripped down. Gabriella gasped when she saw the bruises all over Troy's chest and back.

"D-did he...do that to you?" Troy nodded and walked over to her. He stopped right in front of her and she glanced over all the ones on his chest. She went to touch one of them but stopped, not knowing if it was okay. She looked up at him and he nodded. She looked back at one of the bruises and gently traced it with her finger.

Troy grabbed her hand and she looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently but passionately. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He placed her hand on his chest and wrapped the other arm around her. The small innocent kiss became deeper and Troy pushed Gabriella onto her bed. He straddled her as they continued to make-out. Their hearts were beating in tempo against each other's skin. They knew they shouldn't go any farther but they couldn't stop. Troy's hand found it's way up her shirt and to the base of her bra.

"We should stop." he whispered huskily and she nodded. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were hazed over. But even at the suggestion of stopping, they continued until Gabriella's arm told her it was time to stop.

"Ouch" she said and clutched her arm.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No it's just my arm acting up again."

"Maybe it's telling us we really should stop."

"Maybe" she said and Troy got off of her. She sat up and began undressing. "You think you could help?" she asked and he moved closer to her. He helped her get her shirt over her head and glided his hands along the skin on her back. She handed him the shirt she was going to sleep in and he helped her put it on. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, gently sliding it off her shoulders. She turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her.

"Sleep well Gabi" he said and she nodded. She laid down and he laid beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He watched as she slowly but surely fell into a deep sleep. Sleep wasn't one of his priorities. He had spent three hours sleeping, he couldn't spend anymore. Nightmares would plague him like they did every night if he slept willingly. So he spent the rest of the night and early morning watching Gabriella's chest rise and fall, waiting until she would open her beautiful brown eyes again, making his world feel all the more better.

**(A/N: Chapter 5 of 'Keeping us a secret' should be out by tomorrow or Monday. Depending on how I'm feeling)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Zac Efron but sadly he belongs to Vanessa._**

**(A/N: what you see there is not a fake it is actually true. Zac and Vanessa are dating. If you need proof I have a website in my profile that explains it all. I'm happy and sad at the same time. Happy that they're together because I think they look good together and I like Vanessa. Sad because he's not single and I have no chance at him)**

_Chapter 11_

Gabriella awoke the next morning, her head trying to remember what happened just a few hours ago. She remembered Troy and she turned around. She was shocked to see that he was up but then she figured he probably didn't go to sleep in the first place.

"Morning" he said without looking at her.

"Morning" she said softly and sat up. "Did you sleep at all?" he shook his head and continued to stare at the wall. "Why not?"

"Because every time I sleep willingly I end up reliving that day over and over again. I can't take it anymore. I can't take seeing her die right in front of my eyes."

Gabriella moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew he was hurting and she just wanted to help him get rid of it. But with his problem with his father, she knew it would be harder than that.

"Everything's gonna get better Troy, I promise it will." she said and took his right hand with hers. He moved so he was sitting behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"As long as you're with me...I know it will" he whispered into her ear and kissed her temple.

"Troy" came Gabriella's mother and the two looked towards the door. "Do you want some breakfast before you're father comes?"

"No thanks Ms. Montez." she smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

"You really should eat you know" Gabriella said and leaned her head back so she could look at him.

"I know but I can't seem to keep down food anymore."

"That's because your mind is telling you not to. Your brain is sending your stomach messages telling it not to digest and to throw it back up. It's a psychological thing." Troy smiled. This was the reason why he loved her because she wasn't like those cheerleaders who were beautiful but dumb as a brick. She was smart and beautiful. She actually spoke what was on her mind.

"I love you" he whispered and she smiled.

"I love you too." she whispered and he leaned down, kissing her softly.

"Troy your dad's here." Ms. Montez said and the two broke apart. They looked over at the door and noticed she was smiling.

"I'll be right down Ms. Montez." Troy said and she left the room. Troy sighed and got off the bed. He stood up and looked at Gabriella. "Gabi promise me something."

"Anything Troy" she said and stood up next to him.

"Promise me that no matter what happens...you won't give up on me." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I promise." he smiled softly and took her right hand in his left. He entwined their fingers together and they walked downstairs together.

Troy could feel his heart rate rising at each step. He knew his father was going to be mad at him and he didn't want to see the look on his face.

Jack Bolton waited in the doorway for his son to come down the stairs. He was trying to keep his cool in front of Ms. Montez but his rage was building up inside. He heard footsteps on the stairs and his rage grew as Troy walked down the stairs with Gabriella by his side. He caught sight of their hands linked together and he felt like exploding right there and then.

"Let's go Troy" Jack said calmly, not to give himself away. Troy nodded and looked at Gabriella. She gave him a soft smile and he walked down the rest of the stairs by himself. He did not once look his father in the eye. He kept his eyes on the floor as he walked out the door. "Thanks again Amanda" he said and Ms. Montez nodded. He closed the door behind him and immediately kicked Troy down onto the ground. "Get up" he said and Troy quickly picked himself up. "You're gonna get it when we home. Now get in the car."

Troy climbed into his father's car and closed his eyes. He only had one day to be himself and it didn't last long but at least he was with Gabriella for a few hours. A smile vacated his face as he remembered her soft lips on his. He didn't know how he went this long without them. The sound of the door slamming brought him back to reality and the smile was quickly wiped from his face. He opened his eyes and glanced up.

Jack started the car and drove away. Rage was still taking over but he had to control this before he ended up running them off the road. He tried to take his mind off of what he saw in the Montez house but it wouldn't go away.

"So did you fuck her?" Jack asked out of the blue, catching Troy off guard.

"What?"

"Did you fuck her?"

"No"

"Yea right you little liar."

"I didn't."

"You probably wanted to though, didn't you?" Troy didn't answer, he just kept his head towards the floor. "I knew it."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Troy asked, on the brink of tears.

"Because you killed her. You're the reason why she's not here anymore" Jack yelled and Troy turned away from him, knowing what he said was true. Minutes later they pulled up to their house and Troy dreaded leaving the car. "Get out" Jack said and Troy slowly climbed out of the car. The minute Troy closed the door, he ran inside. Jack was not far behind him, determined to give Troy what he thought he deserved. Troy ran up to his room and locked the door behind him. "Troy open this door." Jack yelled as he pounded on the door.

Troy coward against the wall, tears falling from his eyes. He was afraid. Afraid of what his father might do to him. The pounding continued until the door broke open. Jack looked at his son, not seeing his own flesh and blood right in front of him, his rage had built up and taken over. Troy was about to see how angry his father really was.

Troy's blue eyes were pleading for his father to not hit him but Jack was too blind with rage to see his own blue eyes staring back at him, filled with fear. Jack took a few steps into the room before closing the door behind him.

-

-

Gabriella walked into school that same morning, her heart screaming out that something was wrong. She was worried about Troy and it showed. She walked straight to his locker, hoping to see him there but no such luck. She did, however, spot Chad walking towards her.

"Chad" she said and went up to him.

"Hey Gabi. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Have you seen Troy this morning?"

"No I haven't."

"Oh God."

"What?"

"I can't tell you but Troy might be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I can't say but it's serious. I need you to drive me to Troy's house." Chad nodded and they made their way out of the school building. But the second they stepped out of door, they saw Troy's tall figure walking slowly towards them. He didn't look the same, something was different about him.

"Troy" Chad said and walked up to him. Troy walked right passed him, not saying one word. Gabriella knew something was wrong, she could tell by the look in his eyes. His eyes were dull and lifeless. They no longer held the warmth that Gabriella knew and loved.

"Troy" she whispered as he walked right pass her, not looking at her. She watched him walk into the school building, her heart breaking at every step he took.

"What's wrong with him?" Chad asked and Gabriella turned to answer his question but stopped when she saw Jack walking towards them. Her eyes turned cold as he walked pass them.

"Hey Chad" he said nonchalantly, ignoring the look Gabriella was giving him.

"Hey...coach" Chad said, nervously. Chad knew something was up and he had a feeling that Troy's mood had something to do with his dad. Jack walked into the school building, leaving the two teenagers to stare after him. "Okay what's going on?" Chad asked and turned to Gabriella. She sighed and moved a stray hair from her face.

"I found out last night that...Troy's dad abuses him."

"What? No way"

"I'm serious. You should see the bruises he has on his body."

"No wonder why he didn't go to practice every time we were in the gym. He didn't want anyone to see them. So you were right this whole time."

"Yeah...but I wish I wasn't."

"We should call the cops."

"My mom's taking care of that. She has to get Troy to actually tell the cops the truth though in order for them to believe her but by the looks of it, I don't think he's gonna tell."

"What are we gonna do after school's over? We can't keep an eye on him after that"

"I know that's the bad part. We only have three more days to get Troy to confess to the police or we're gonna have to find another way." Chad nodded and the two went back inside. Both Gabriella and Chad were afraid for Troy. If they didn't do something fast, they didn't know how long Troy could hold out.


	13. Chapter 12

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**(A/N: okay guys I have decided that this story is going to go to chapter 15, or as puts it chapter 16. I know it's really short but I feel like this story has come along way and I'm proud of it. I really am. It's my third full length story and I've had fun writing it but all good things must come to an end. This is a really short chapter but chapter 13 should be out by this weekend so it's all good.)**

_Chapter 12_

Chad stood in the gym, a basketball in his hands. He had no clue what to do about Troy's situation. Everything was happening so fast, he couldn't grasp it. He couldn't even come to terms with the fact that Troy's dad, a man that he had come to love and respect as a second father, beat his own son. Chad crushed the ball between his palms and shut his eyes in frustration. None of this made sense to him. How could someone who was so good become someone who abused their own flesh and blood? Chad threw the basketball against the wall and dropped to his knees.

'Why doesn't any of this make sense to me?' he asked himself.

"Chad?" he jumped back and turned around. He breathed a breath of relief when he saw Taylor standing behind him.

"Oh God. Taylor you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." she said and sat down next to him. "Gabriella told me everything. How are you holding out?"

"Nothing makes sense to me anymore. I mean how could such a good guy turn into someone evil? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing in life makes sense. That's just how it is. If everything made sense then people wouldn't be making new discoveries everyday."

"But why would Coach hurt Troy like that?"

"Sometimes when people go through a tragedy like the one Troy and his dad went through it has different effects on people. Coach Bolton just couldn't take the fact that his wife was dead and he took it out in the wrong way. He may think hitting Troy is making everything better but it's not. It's just making everything worse."

"Why didn't Troy tell anyone though?"

"He probably thought no one would believe him and that he would just make everything worse."

"He still should have told someone."

"Don't worry about the past, just do whatever you can for Troy while you still have the chance." Chad looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Tay. You've really helped me." she smiled and nodded.

"I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." he nodded and just kept his eyes on her. She looked away, an awkward silence between them.

"Taylor" he said and she looked up.

"Hm?" was all she got out before she felt him press his lips to hers. She was stunned at first but relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away seconds later and looked into her eyes.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." she smirked and he kissed her again. The two continued to make-out, unaware of the eyes watching them.

Gabriella watched from the gym doors as her best friends made out in the middle of the gym. She smiled, glad that they were finally together. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Troy walking down the hallway and her smile faded. She left her spot at the door and went to follow him.

"Troy" she called but he didn't stop. She ran to catch up with him and grabbed his arm. "Troy can I talk to you for a second?" he pulled his arm out of her grip and kept walking. "Troy" she said and walked in front of him. She stopped and he tried to move around her but she wouldn't let him.

"Move Gabriella" he said lowly but she didn't move.

"I'm not moving until you talk to me."

"Please Gabriella just move."

"Talk to me first then I'll move." he glared at her and went to walk around her but she moved where he moved. "Either you talk or you're not going anywhere."

"Gabriella move...now." she stood her ground, proving to him that she was determined to talk to him. "Move or I'll make you."

"You won't do it. I know you won't" she was right, Troy wouldn't make her move but that was the old Troy. Too bad she didn't know that. Troy made one hard shove to her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. Gabriella clutched her arm and looked up, fear shown through her brown eyes. This emotion was one Troy had never seen in Gabriella's eyes and he snapped back to his old self.

"Gabi..." he whispered but before he could continue, Gabriella got up quickly and ran away from him. He didn't mean to do it. He didn't know why he did it. All he knew was that he did do it. The action was done, Gabriella was hurt and Troy felt horrible for being the one to hurt her...again.

He ran a hand through his hair and made his way up to the rooftop. He needed to think. He needed to be alone. He sat on the bench and put his head in his hands. This was what his life had become. He had turned into his father, someone he never wanted to be, he hurt the ones that he was supposed to love. He couldn't take this anymore, he needed to get away from this life. He stood up and ran downstairs. There was a letter he needed to write, and he needed to write it fast.

-

-

Gabriella sat in math class. Her mind was still back on what happened with Troy in the hallway. She still couldn't believe he pushed her like that. He never did that before. The bell rung, bringing Gabriella out of her thoughts and she gathered her things. She went straight to her locker, glad that it was the end of the day.

She opened her locker and was immediately bombarded with a note. She put her books in her locker and bent down to pick it up. She opened the note and instantly recognized Troy's handwriting.

_Gabriella_

_I wish it didn't have to end this way but it's the only way I know how...I'm tired of being here. I'm tired of living this life. I can't take it anymore. I wish I could have said goodbye to you but I know you probably don't want to see me right now so this is the only other way I know how. So...I guess this is goodbye. I want you to know that you've always had my heart. I love you so much that this is the best thing to do. If I stay I'll just continue to hurt you and I can't take seeing the pain in your eyes when that happens. By time you read this, I'll be gone. I'll be with my mother again. I love you Gabriella. _

_Love _

_Troy_

Gabriella stared at the letter before it slipped out of her hand. She shook her head, not believing what Troy was going to do. She closed her locker and raced to find Chad.

"Chad." she screamed when she saw him and Taylor by his locker. "Chad I need to borrow your car.

"What for?"

"Please just let me borrow your car."

"Tell me what for first" Gabriella sighed in frustration.

"Troy is going to kill himself I don't find him." Chad quickly handed her his keys and she ran out of the school building. She jumped into Chad's car and raced off to find Troy before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 13

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned HSM but I don't._**

**(A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews I got for the last chapter. Two chapter's left. The song below is 'Alone, I Break' by KoRn, it represents the first part of the chapter)**

_Chapter 13_

_Pick me up  
Been bleeding too long  
Right here, right now  
I'll stop it some how _

I will make it go away  
Can't be here no more  
Seems this is the only way  
I will soon be gone  
These feelings will be gone  
These feelings will be gone

Troy stood at the railing, his mind not fully processing what he was about to do. Troy breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. It had taken him a long time to get to the highest point in Albuquerque. His legs ached from the journey there. He ran half way to get ahead of Gabriella. He knew once she got the letter he left her, she would immediately come looking for him. He knew it was wrong to leave her like that but he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't live this life for one more second.

"I'm sorry Gabriella" he whispered to himself as he climbed onto the highway railing.

"Troy don't" he heard before he felt an arm wrap around his waist. "Please don't do it"

"I'm sorry Gabi..." he said and took her arm from around his waist "...but I can't take it anymore." before his hand could slip from hers, she grabbed it and held onto it.

"No I won't let you do it. I won't" she cried and he turned towards her.

"Gabriella please just let me go"

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because my life isn't worth living anymore. There nothing here for me."

"Yes there is"

"Like what?"

"Me." she cried and he looked away guiltily. "You have me and you have Chad. We're here for you. We've _always_ been here for you whether you've noticed or not."

"What am I supposed to do Gabriella?"

"Well for one you can go to the police. They can help you."

"I can't" he said lowly.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't"

"That's not a good enough reason for me." she said and he stared at the city below. "Just tell me why you can't."

"Because my dad threatened that if I go to the police he'll...kill everyone that means something to me." he yelled, his voice getting lower by the last few words. "Starting with you first." Gabriella tried to comprehend what was just said to her, shock and fear running through her veins. "Now do you see why I can't go to the cops?"

"But that doesn't mean you have to end your life."

"Yes it does. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to have to go home every night and find myself in the same position all the time." he turned to the railing and began to climb back on it.

"So what you're just gonna leave me here?" he stopped and turned towards her. "That's it. You're gonna leave me by myself after you told me you loved me?"

"I'm sorry Gabriella I really am."

"No it's okay" she walked up to the railing and climbed up next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? If you jump then I jump."

"No you won't."

"And who's gonna stop me?"

"Gabriella you are not going to jump."

"And why not?"

"Because you have a life, you have something to live for."

"And so do you. You keep making yourself think that you don't but you do. You know you do."

"Gabriella..."

"Don't try to talk me out of it. If you're going to jump than so am I."

"Why? Why would you want to end your life because of me?" he asked, truly confused by her actions. Gabriella leaned over and kissed him square on the lips.

"Because you are why I live. If you're not alive then what's my reason for living. Even if I don't jump, without you around I'll be dead anyway."

"What will it take to convince you not to jump?"

"You coming with me to the police station."

"Gabi I can't"

"Please Troy. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either that's why I can't tell the cops." she took his hand and he sighed.

"Troy you have to tell. It's the only way out of this."

"But if I tell..."

"Troy I'll be fine. Besides he'll never find out." Troy nodded and smiled softly.

"Okay" she smiled and he stepped off of the railing. He turned around and helped her down. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes. "You don't know how much you mean to me Gabriella." he said as he pushed stray hairs from her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer.

"We should go." she said and he nodded.

"So who's car did you borrow to get here?"

"Chad's"

"Awesome. Can I drive?"

"If you promise not to wreck it. I almost did on my way up here."

"Promise." Gabriella smiled, happy to have part of the old Troy back. She knew that until his father was out of his life, he wouldn't completely return to normal.

-

-

Minutes later, the two arrived at the nearest police precinct. Troy was nervous as they walked up the stairs into the building. Gabriella saw his nervousness and took his hand. He looked at her and smiled softly as he squeezed her hand. They walked up to the front desk and the officer looked up at them.

"Well if it isn't Troy Bolton. How may I help you?" he asked and Gabriella looked at Troy

"What do I do if I want to report something?"

"Like what?"

"Like child abuse"

"Who's getting abused?"

"Me." the officer looked shocked.

"You're joking right? I mean I know your father and he would never do something like that."

"Well he does...and I can prove it." Troy pulled up his shirt and showed him the bruises on his chest. Gabriella watched as the officer's face turned from shock to anger.

"Well then it's time to catch a criminal." he said and stood up. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other, their eyes saying the same thing.

"Wait if you try to get him now he might try something" Gabriella said and the officer looked at her.

"Do you have something in mind little missy?" he asked and Gabriella smirked.

"Yea. I do"


	15. Chapter 14

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of HSM**_

**A\N: second to last chapter guys...sorry for taking so long even though I don't think this was my best chapter. I actually don't like the way this chapter is but I don't feel like writing it over since I've done it like thirty times.**

_Chapter 14_

Troy sat in the Montez's living room. He fiddled with his fingers as he waited for his girlfriend to come back into the room. Gabriella walked in seconds later and he stood up.

"Well?"

"The police are on their way. Once they get here my mom's gonna call your dad." Troy nodded and sat back down. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just nervous. Even though I know once this is over I'll never have to deal with my dad again but he's my dad." she sat down next to him and placed her hand on his back.

"But what he did to you isn't justifiable. He hurt you for no reason."

"He had a reason and I can't blame him for that reason."

"You didn't kill your mother Troy. It was an accident."

"Still she's dead." he yelled and stood up. "And it's all my fault." Gabriella stood up slowly and walked towards him. She placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"No it's not." she said and he looked into her eyes, finding nothing but sincerity. "Things happen Troy and there's nothing you can do to change them but you can't let events like this take over your life. I know if you could go back in time and stop the accident from happening I know you would but you can't and you have to deal with it. She maybe gone physically but she's not gone spiritually. She's always been here beside you, watching over you." Troy smiled softly before embracing Gabriella.

"Thanks Gabi" he whispered and she smiled.

"No problem Troy."

"Troy, Gabriella the police are here." Gabriella's mother said as she popped her head into the living room. The two nodded and walked into the foyer.

"Well Miss Montez now that we're here what shall we do?" ask the chief of police.

"You wait. My mom's gonna call Mr. Bolton right now." the chief of police nodded and led his team into the dining room. "Mom did you call him?"

"Yeah he's on his way." Troy trembled besides Gabriella, fear getting the best of him. Gabriella noticed the change in him and grabbed his hand to reassure him that everything would be okay. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and laced their fingers together. She led him back into the living room and sat down. He sat down beside her and she leaned against him.

A few minutes later the doorbell rung and Gabriella's mother went to answer it. Jack Bolton stood in the doorway, his demeanor showing signs of worry but his eyes showing signs of rage.

"Is he okay?" he asked, fake concern flowing through his voice.

"He's fine Jack. He's in the living room." he walked into the living room and the two teens looked up.

"Thank God you're all right."

"You can drop the act dad. Gabriella knows and so does Ms. Montez." Troy said and looked at the floor.

"You told them?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I had to. You were going to far."

"You're gonna pay for that when we get home."

"Actually he won't" Gabriella said and he turned his eyes on her. "He's staying right here."

"And who's gonna stop me?"

"That would be us." came a voice and Jack looked up. The chief of police stood in the doorway of the living room with the rest of the police squad behind him. "Jack Bolton you're under arrest for child abuse."

"You have to catch me first." he said and turned to run. He tried running out the door but a few officers stood in his way. He was cornered.

"Cuff 'em boys" the police chief said and the officers handcuffed Jack.

"He sounds like someone in one of those old movies." Gabriella whispered to Troy and he nodded.

"Troy it's time to go" the police chief said and Troy gave him a confused look.

"Go? Go where?"

"Well because your father was your only parent left, we're going to have to send you to a relative."

"No he can't go." Gabriella said and turned to Troy. "You can't" she said as she started tearing up. Troy looked at her then turned to the police chief.

"Can I at least stay for one more day? Tomorrow's the last day of school." Troy asked and the police chief nodded.

"Just for tomorrow. After that we're going to send you to your closest relative." Troy nodded.

"Can I stay here for tonight?"

"Sure. I'll have an officer come pick you up after school tomorrow. Thank you Ms. Montez for helping us." he said turning to Gabriella's mother.

"Anything to help Troy." the police chief smiled and left.

"Troy you can't go. Please." Gabriella pleaded.

"Gabi it's better this way."

"How? How is it better this way? You're leaving me."

"Gabi it's hard to explain but..."

"Just forget it. Go ahead and leave. I don't care" she said and stomped up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Troy sighed and flopped on the couch. Ms. Montez put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"It's okay Troy. She'll get over it."

"Why can't she understand?"

"She does understand she just...doesn't want you to go that's all. She loves you Troy. She loves you a lot. Just give her time."

"Thanks Ms. Montez." he said and smiled at her.

"You're welcome Troy" she said and went into the kitchen. Troy looked up the stairs, he wanted to comfort her but he wasn't sure if she was ready to talk.

-

-

Gabriella had ignored Troy that morning. She was still upset that he was leaving her. Troy tried to talk to her but she would just walk right past him.

"I can't believe you're leaving" Chad said as they sat at the lunch table.

"Me either but it's better this way." Troy said and looked around. "Taylor have you seen Gabriella."

"No I haven't actually. I saw her earlier and she looked like she was going to cry." Taylor said as she snuggled lovingly closer to Chad. Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to say goodbye to her before he left but with her ignoring him, that seemed impossible.

Gabriella sat in front of her locker, her eyes puffy from crying. She wanted to say goodbye to Troy but her mind wouldn't let her. She knew that if she said goodbye she wouldn't be able to move on.

'But I have to say goodbye. I have to let him go.' she thought as she leaned her head against her locker.

-

-

The end of the day crept on the group of friends faster than they expected. Troy stood outside the school, with his friends crowded around him. Each of them said their own little goodbye. Usually a hug or a handshake or, in the case of Sharpay, breaking down and holding onto him to never let him go.

Troy was glad that he knew his friends would miss him but all he wanted was to see Gabriella before he left. If he left without saying goodbye to her, he wouldn't be able to survive.

"Troy it's time to go" said the officer who was escorting him to the airport. Troy looked at the school building, hoping that Gabriella would come rushing out but no such luck.

'I guess this is goodbye.' he thought and smiled sadly at his friends. "Bye guys." he said and they waved. Just as he turned to leave, he heard the sound of his name being called and turned around. Gabriella threw her arm around his neck and clung to him.

"I just couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." she said in a whisper only she and him could hear. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"I promise I'll be back."

"Really?" she asked as she backed away to look into his eyes.

"Really. I love you Gabi. There's no way I'm gonna forget you." she smiled and he closed the space between him. Once the broke apart, he brought her into a loving embrace. "Wait for me okay?"

"Of course I will." she whispered.

"I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too Troy." they kissed one last time before he turned and got into the police car. He looked at her through the window and smiled at her. She smiled back and waved as the car pulled off. She knew this wouldn't be the last time she would see Troy. He was far from being out of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Already Over**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot_**

**A/N: it's finally over everyone. I seriously didn't like writing this chapter, not that something bad happened, I just didn't like the way it came out. I found it hard to actually end it. Even if I didn't end it here, I would have still had a problem with ending this story. No sequel sorry.**

_Chapter 15_

It had been a year since Troy left and the gang hadn't been the same ever since, especially Gabriella. She had become withdrawn and anti-social. Whenever the gang went to hang out, she would claim that she had homework to finish and leave her friends to worry about her. They knew she had no homework to do. This was Gabriella they were talking about. No matter what was happening, she would always find time to do her homework.

Gabriella sat in her bedroom, staring at her reflection in her mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying that morning. Today was her graduation and she wanted nothing more for him to be by her side, to graduate with her. He hadn't called, he hadn't wrote, he hadn't even emailed her. It was like she no longer existed in his life. She sighed and slowly brushed her hair.

"Gabriella it's time to go" her mother called from the hallway. Gabriella applied makeup around her eyes to hide the puffiness before standing up and heading downstairs. "Aren't you excited?" her mother asked as the made their way to the school. Gabriella didn't answer, she just stared out the window. Her mother sighed and the car ride continued in silence.

Gabriella stepped out of the car minutes later and spotted her friends over to the side. They looked like they were in a deep conversation but it was discontinued the second she walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Gabi" Taylor said and she flinched. Every time someone called her Gabi, it reminded her of Troy. "Sorry" Taylor said realizing her mistake.

"It's okay" Gabriella said softly. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"We weren't talking about Troy. Who said we were talking about him?" Chad blurted out receiving punches from both Zeke and Jason. "Ow. Sorry." Chad said rubbing his arm.

"Might as well say it since the cat's out of the bag." Sharpay said with a sigh. "Gabi...I mean Gabriella...we were talking about Troy. We were talking about how he's doing in D.C."

"So you've talked to him?" Sharpay nodded. "All of you?" the others nodded and Gabriella felt more tears well up in her eyes. "Why hasn't he called me?"

"He said he's not ready to talk to you" Taylor said.

"Why not?"

"He's still trying to get used to living his new life."

"Gabriella...he's coming...to graduation." Kelsi said and Gabriella felt faint.

"I'll see you guys inside." she walked away from her friends and into the building. She went to the first girls' bathroom she saw and locked herself inside one of the stalls. She couldn't believe they kept this from her. She couldn't believe that he didn't even try to make contact with her. After regaining control of her emotions, Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the auditorium.

Half an hour later, the ceremony began. Each student walked down the aisles and to their respective seat. Gabriella tried not to look at the audience. She didn't want the possibility of seeing his blue eyes looking back at her. When she got to her seat, she stood and waited for everyone else to file in. She felt someone's eyes burning a hole into her but she refused to look for the source.

Through the entire ceremony, Gabriella kept her eyes straight. She didn't seek out her mother's comforting face, she didn't seek out the eyes of her friends. She just stared straight ahead. The only time she showed any emotion towards the ceremony was when Taylor made her Valedictorian speech and when it was time for her to go up and receive her diploma.

At the end of it all, Gabriella went straight to her mother. She didn't go look for her friends, knowing that he probably was with them.

"Congratulations Gabriella you're finally out of there." her mother said and Gabriella smiled softly.

"Thanks mom."

"So are you ready to go?"

"I just have to do one more thing first." her mother nodded and Gabriella went off on her own.

She walked through the deserted school and found her feet walking the familiar staircase that she hadn't set foot on in a little over a year. She step onto the platform that held the rooftop garden, their secret place. She smiled as she ran her hand over the railing. It looked the same as it did a year ago. She walked over to where the garden met with the sky and the beautiful scenery of Albuquerque. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

"Gabi?" her eyes quickly opened and she turned around, her brown eyes meeting with familiar blue ones.

"T-Troy?" he smiled and she adverted her eyes. She turned back around and his smile dropped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my friends graduate."

"Well now you've seen it. You can leave now."

"Gabi what's wrong?"

"How could you?" she asked and turned to face him. "How could you just cut off all contact with me but still keep in touch with everyone else?"

"Because Gabriella talking to you would make me remember what happened. You were the only one that has actually seen what my father did to me. Talking to you would bring all that back."

"So why are you talking to me now?" he looked away from her and didn't answer. "Why do I even bother?" she said and went to walk pass him.

"Gabriella..." he said and went to grab her arm but she evaded him.

"No. You know what? You asked me not to give up on you and I didn't. I didn't give up on you even though you never called me once to tell me that you were okay. I'm tired of waiting for you to really love me back."

"Gabriella I do love you. You know that."

"No I don't. I thought that once all that stuff with your father was over, I would get the old Troy back but I guess I thought wrong." he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"The old me is gone Gabriella. Even if my dad didn't do all the things he did to me, there was no way I would go back to who I used to be. The old me died with my mother." I softened in his embrace and found myself wrapping my arms around him.

"I just wish you would have called me or something, anything to let me know that you were okay."

"I'm sorry Gabi. I wanted to but I was afraid to. You don't know how many times I've wanted to see you again."

"Just promise me you won't leave me again."

"I promise."

"So where are you going for college?"

"UCLA."

"Really so am I."

"I know. I applied there only because Taylor told me you were going there." Gabriella smiled and looked up at him. "You don't know how much you mean to me Gabi. You're my everything. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have survived the past year. I love you so much."

"I love you too Troy." he smiled and kissed her. All of a sudden it began to rain, the two looked out into the rain and Troy took her hand.

"Come on." he led her downstairs and out into the rain.

"Troy" she squealed and he laughed. She laughed along with him as they dance together in the rain. He pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms.

"Marry me?" he asked, practically yelling over the sound of the rain.

"Troy...I can't...at least not now." she answered.

"I understand. If I asked you in another two years, would you say 'yes'?" she smiled and nodded.

"If you asked me in another two years I would say yes infinity."

"Then I'll hold you to that." she shook her head before leaning up and closing the space between their lips.

This was a new beginning for both teenagers. With love leading their way, they knew that they would face the world together with whatever life threw their way.


End file.
